Someday
by Veronique Roux
Summary: "And I know it's stupid, and I know it's childish, but every now and then, I just really need someone to give me a hug and tell me it'll be okay. 'Cause, I can't tell if it will." Her eyes brimmed with tears, and his heart broke for her.  WxM
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys!

Thanks for reading XD. this is my 1st transformers fic, im sorry if I don't update often in the future, but I have a lot going on between college, my boyfriend and my job, but I will try my best... :)

This is an AU fic, so Lennox has no wife/child, Jazz and Ironhide are not dead, and the chick who was Sam's gf in DOTM is not around. I didn't really like Sam/Mikaela pairing, but that chick annoyed me.

btw if anything I say about cars is wrong, feel free to say so. I'm not a mechanic, I'm sortof making stuff up when it's mentioned

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I yawned, sitting up in my bed. It was hot in my room, and I threw the blankets off immediately. I glanced around. Oh, god, I needed a shower.<p>

I started to stand up, but noticed something rather important was wrong, and looked around in alarm. Where the HELL am I?

Then I remembered. Three days prior, I'd left home to aid NEST, in a retrieval of what looked like another Autobot, imprisoned in the ground in the middle of the frickin' Amazon. We were still at a bit of a loss. It was really, really stuck in there.

I really hadn't seen what was so important about getting it. I mean, Optimus scanned it as best he could, he said it didn't have a Spark. But Ratchet told me all about how it had some weird-ass thing stuck in it that the Decepticons wanted and we have to get it before they get here, blah, blah, blah.

I didn't really want to leave my tent. My ex-boyfriend, Sam, was also in this camp, in the spot next to mine. I didn't want to run into him... Our breakup wasn't messy at all;we just grew apart. Things are still really awkward between us though. I can't be around him without wondering if he still looked the same naked. I'm sorry, but it's true.

God. Now I'm doing it again. I rolled my eyes at myself, then grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the showers.

Thirty-five minutes later I was walking outside with Will, heading towards where Optimus, 'Hide, Bee, Ratch, Jazz, and Sideswipe stood around the tip of the Autobot's foot that was exposed in the moist ground. They were probably discussing how the hell we could do this without harming the Autobot itself.

I assumed correctly. They were speaking about the giant robot in the ground. And when I say giant, I mean giant. From what we can tell, it is _at least_ the size of Optimus.

"-still think that we should just dig it out. It's the obvious way!", 'Hide was saying.

Optimus made an annoyed-sounding noise. "Ironhide, I've explained this. We _cannot_ risk harming the Hellfire."

"You don't even know for sure!"

Jazz sounded equally annoyed as Optimus. "If it is, and we hit the Hellfire just a lil' bit too hard, half of South America goes boom. We can't risk that."

Ironhide grunted. "Can we figure out where it is?"

Ratch spoke up. "He clutches it, underneath his stomach. We cannot get to it by digging, as you suggest."

Bee's radio turned on. A few random snippets came out. "-flooding...whipes out-"

Optimus shook his head. "The Hellfire would not react well to the water. It would heat it to a near boil, which would then cause the Hellfire-"

"-to set off. We have to figure out something fast. I already have a few 'Cons on radar, they're comin' in hot.", Jazz cut in."

Optimus didn't reply. He looked stressed. Will and I joined them.

"So, no progress?", Will asked. His face was grim.

"None. If the Hellfire wasn't in there, this'd be easy.", Optimus replied.

"It's not just you. We're all stumped. And under stress... How far are the 'Cons, anyway?"

Ratchet answered him. "Less than a day."

"Shit.", Will swore under his breath,"What chances do we have of fighting them off?"

"Next to zero. I already have nearly a dozen on radar, and more are coming."

"That's just great... How many Autobots do we have with us?"

"The whole team.", Optimus answered.

Deciding that my presence was not necessary at the moment, I headed off. Our chances were not good. We have all of NEST here, a college kid (Sam), a college age kid that travels with NEST as a mechanic/medic and unauthorized soldier (me), and as for the Autobots, we have Optimus, Ratchet, Bee, Ironhide, Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Mudflap, Skids and Jolt. We lost Arcee and Chromia last month, and Elita One joined the Decepticons, the backstabbing traitor.

It really didn't look too good. I mulled over this as I went to the weapons shop. In this area, weapons and ammo were issued, but the main function was as a repair shop for damaged trucks/aircraft. Also, injured Autobots would be taken here, so Ratchet is around here frequently.

Epps greeted me as he was dropping off an armored truck. He said the engine was rattling and he'd like for it to be checked out. I nodded and pulled the truck up a little further. It didn't sound very good. Something must've gotten caught in it, probably something relatively large.

I popped the hood and got to work.

* * *

><p>By the time I finished carefully easing a rock the size of my fist out from where it was wedged in the main cavity of the engine, it was growing dark. I was working with a flashlight because natural light was nearly nonexistent, but it was still as hot and humid as ever.<p>

Will walked into the shop, looking around. I glanced up from glaring at the rock with fierce triumph. _I PWNED you, you...rocky son of a bitch!_

I hardly noticed Will walking towards me until he tapped me on the shoulder. "Mikky, I told Ratchet I'd-"

I jumped. "Damn, you scared me. Whoa. Okay, what about Ratchet?"

A badly suppressed smirk formed on his lips. "I told Ratchet that I'd find you... He asked where you were, I said I'd find you..."

"'Kay. Do you know why?"

"Not really, wanted to talk to you about something."

"Huh.", I pondered this for a moment, then continued,"Well, anyway, take this rock, it's sacred. And if you see Epps, tell him his truck's fine, and that he had a huge ass rock stuck in his central cavity."

"I'll do that."

"Okay. See ya round."

He nodded, then walking to the Colonel that was in charge of this station, probably about some weapon.

I headed towards the Autobots hanger, where I could see Ratch even from here, and it was a ways away.

A lot had changed in the past year. My father lost the autoshop, and as we slowly ran out of money, my dad got messed up in some weird shit. I don't know what really happened, but the cops told me that he bet something he didn't have, and ended up lying in an alleyway with a bullet in his head.

I was heartbroken. I told everyone I was fine, that I was staying with a friend for a few days, that I'd be going to college with all the money my dad left me, but the truth was that Dad didn't have any money to leave me. I spent about a week sleeping on the streets before I ran into one of my friends from high school. One thing led to another and she wound up offering me a job at the place she worked at. A strip club, called The Pole Position.

I worked there for about a month, sleeping in a cheap hotel for 30 bucks a night. Then, one night, Will Lennox came into the club, for his nephew's bachelor party. I was dancing that night, and Ginger wouldn't let me get off that night. He didn't say anything to me while we were there, or the next day. But the day after that, Optimus approached me, saying that Will had spoken to him, and that if I would allow it, he'd cleared things with the executives, and they'd like me to move into the military base. I agreed. Will helped me pack everything. We'd been exceedingly close after that. After moving onto the base, Ratchet had become my mentor/teacher, teaching me about medical treatment in both Autobots and humans, and I'd become his assistant, helping out with everything. He was practically like a father to me, a robotic, from-different-planet father.

All of the present Autobots were in alt-form, including Ratchet. As I contemplated knocking on his window, Skids and Mudflap appeared.

"You trying to get his attention?", Skids asked me. I nodded slightly hesitantly.

The twins exchanged a mischievous glance, and walked up to the car.

"Oh, God." I backed away from the car, knowing Ratch well enough to know that anyone too close would be sent flying. The twins have their moments, but they can be such idiots.

I closed my eyes, hardly covering my ears as the screamed in unison,"RATCHY!"

There was immediately a roar of mechanical clankings, followed by a large crash, and a grunt. Sure enough, Mudflap was halfway across the base, moaning as he got up. Skids smartened up for the moment, and bolted.

Ratch was muttering obscenities in Cybertronian under his breath. The other Autobots were all reverting back to alt-form with annoyed grumbles. I approached Ratchet. "Hey...you wanted to talk to me?"

He looked up. "Oh, yeah, I do." He thought for a moment. "Yeah, I have to get something..."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, let's go then." I started to walk, only to have Ratchet pick me up from behind, seating me on his hand. I huffed.

"I'd appreciate some warning."

"You've said that before."

"So you didn't warn me why...?"

"Well, I figured the movement in itself could be warning."

"I wasn't looking."

"Neither was I."

I chuckled. "Nice."

"Thanks."

Arriving at the med center, Ratchet reverted to alt-form, and his holoform appeared next to me. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." I leaned absentmindedly on Ratchet's truck.

Ratchet reappeared about a minute later, holding some papers.

"Okay. So, up until now, you've been coming along with us on missions without much real permission. So, Optimus and I spoke with Lennox, and he spoke to a few of the higher-ups, and we've gotten you status as a NEST medic, if you want it."

I stared at him, speechless. "Are you KIDDING? OF COURSE I WANT IT!"

He chuckled. "I thought as much. You just have to sign this to seal it."

I practically ripped it from his hands along with the pen, scribbling down my signature. I handed it back to him, beaming.

He smiled back at me. "Okay, now I just have to be back in another second." He walked back into the med center. I smiled to myself.

For some reason, the first words I'd ever heard Ratchet say came back to me right then.

_The boy's pheromone levels suggest that he wants to mate with the girl._

I giggled softly. Yeah, Ratch was quite a character.

Ratchet's holoform reappeared. "One moment." He disappeared, and seconds later, his alt-form began to go back to normal.

He lifted me up, placing me once again on his hand (with no warning, but I deemed it useless to mention).

He was walking back towards the Autobot hanger, but I noticed he was going a lot slower.

"But, 'Kaela, on a more serious matter, you may or may not already know this, but the Decepticons will be here sometime tomorrow. We have no way to unearth the Hellfire without destroying half of this continent, as you know. We are going to have to protect it, for as long as we possibly can. I would rather you stay out of this fight, but it is not my choice. But I would like to warn you, it will be extremely dangerous. There are nearly two dozen Decepticons heading our way. So, I'd like to know what you plan to do?"

"I want to help."

"I knew you'd say that. Just, please, do this for me. Stay near Will and his squad. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'll try. I won't leave if I don't absolutely have to."

"Thanks, Kaela. And, I suggest a rocket launcher from the weapons shop, alright?"

"I was already gonna get one.", I replied with a smirk.

"Alright, then. Goodnight.", he dropped me in front of my tent.

"Night, Ratch." I unzipped the entrance and walked in.

* * *

><p>okay, so hoped you liked it...I really dont know if its good or not, next chapters will be better, more actiony and stuff...Review plzzzz ;0<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guyz! so i hope u like it so far, im on summer vaca so /hopefully/ ill be able to update more often XD

I have slight writers block so sorry if this isn't very good...

enjoy!

* * *

><p>An explosion shook the ground. Something ripped a cut in my arm. Muffled yells reached my ears. I fought to stand, but the world spun and I found my self on my hands and knees. An anguished cry escaped my lips, and I struggled to keep the darkness at bay. The pain started to fade, and my body relaxed.<p>

A bright light appeared through the blackness.

I knew I wasn't ready to go. Panic made my body spasm. Someone was calling my name. And a single phrase tore through my fading consciousness.

_Not yet._

* * *

><p><strong>EARLIER THAT DAY<strong>

I sat on the folding table in Ratchet's temporary medbay. I have no idea how that thing could possible fold, but it somehow can. We have no patients, so I wasn't in anyone's way. I flipped through a few of my old magazines.

_Damn, I must have a lot of these waiting at home._

EVERYBODY ELSE BROUGHT WINE. PERFECT.

I rolled my eyes at the Patron Tequila ad in one of my old Rolling Stones. I put it down and picked up a couple of my really, really, old ones, the ones I read in high school.

Seventeen, Teen Vogue...

I smiled slightly at the wrinkled issues, putting them back down to exchange them with an old Vanity Fair.

I heard heavy footsteps on hard-packed soil, then soft curses and rustling fabric. I glanced up with a smirk. Ratchet was struggling with the tent. Sideswipe was laughing at him. They'd probably been talking, and Ratchet hadn't watched where he was going. And knowing Sideswipe, he probably helped direct him into the closed tent.

"Real nice, Ratch!", I called over to them.

I heard one of the twins yell from a distance,"You got mad skills, man!"

"I swear to God, when did this damn thing get so...", Ratchet trailed off, searching for the appropriate word as he tried to remove his left arm from the top of the tent.

I heard Sideswipe chuckled,"You're caught on it, dumbass."

"Really?", Ratchet snapped sarcastically.

"Here." 'Swipe hit Ratchet's arm at the joint, causing the cache on his saw blade to come unhooked from the tent's roof.

"You son of a bitch..."

"Hey, I was only trying to...HEY!"

They disappeared. I went back to my magazine.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was pretty dull. I hung out with Bee, had lunch, accidentally killed a bird, lost the corpse, cried to Ratchet about it, yelled at Ratchet for saying it was 'just a stupid bird', apologized to Ratchet, took a nap, and had dinner.<p>

So, yeah. Nothing weird.

I sat on my bed, staring at the tent roof. My walkie-talkie was on the cot next to me. I was due to be out on watch with Will any minute now.

Oh, speak of the devil.

"You, ready?"

"Yup." I stood and grabbed my walkie-talkie, and followed him out.

* * *

><p><strong>30 MINUTES LATER<strong>

"Yeah, I overreacted. I said I was sorry."

Will rolled his eyes. "Do you admit that you overreacted about losing your dead bird, or yelling at Ratchet?"

"Yelling at Ratchet! I mean, I killed a bird, and then, I couldn't even give it a funeral 'cause I lost it's body! Have you ever lost a corpse?"

"Well...not in the way your saying."

I shrugged. "Whatever." A crash echoed up ahead, far too close for comfort. I heard heavy footsteps drawing even closer and I froze. "What's...that...?"

"Guess." Will pulled out a gun and checked the bullets. He cursed. "_Fuck_. These will be useless, their regulars."

"You dumbass." I pulled out a walkie-talkie;Will grabbed it.

"Lennox to Prime."

"Prime here."

"I'm on watch with Mikaela, we have a 'Con, about fifteen yards, and we are virtually unarmed, requesting back-up."

There was a brief pause. "Ironhide and Ratchet are on their way."

He handed it back to me. "Now we just have to get away from this son of a bitch before he fries both our asses."

The 'Con appeared from behind a few trees.

"Goddamnit, it's Starscream. They better hurry their shit up.", I murmered, panic giving my voice an edge.

I could hear Starscream speaking in Cybertronian, probably to a few of his dumbass comrades.

We got our wits about us and did the smart thing.

We ran like hell.

I don't know how much longer it was when we could no longer see him behind us, when we thought we'd lost him. We stopped running, though we hardly could have kept going anyway. Each breath tore at my lungs, my entire body was cramping up, and I was covered in sweat, dirt, and a few bruises and scrapes from falling over.

I tried to straighten up, cracking my back painfully.

"God_damn_, I'm gonna be feeling this shit tomorrow."

Will looked up. Our eyes met.

We both started to laugh.

I don't really know what was funny. Perhaps nothing was. Maybe it was just stress. But we were laughing out asses off.

When I could finally calm down, I sat on the ground, leaning against a tree. Will sat beside me. For the moment, we were safe.

For the moment.

I heard a plasma cannon firing distantly. A large whole was shot in a nearby tree. Will and I stood.

My walkie-talkie hissed. Optimus's voice came through.

"Hellfire is in enemy posession. Autobots, pursue."

We heard two heavy sets of footsteps slowly beginning to fade. However, one remained. Whether we liked it or not, we were on our own.

We could hear Starscream mumbling to himself.

"Don't think you've gotten away...I can feel you...I can smell you...Ah ha..."

A tree fell, literally brushing my arm, leaving a long bruising scrape. Starscream's hulking form appeared, charging towards us. Will started to turn around, pulling me with him. Starscream grabbed Will, tossing him off to the side like nothing.

I screamed his name. Something cam flying out from little ways over, landing not too far away from me.

An explosion shook the ground. Something ripped a cut in my arm. Muffled yells reached my ears. I fought to stand, but the world spun and I found my self on my hands and knees. An anguished cry escaped my lips, and I struggled to keep the darkness at bay. The pain started to fade, and my body relaxed.

A bright light appeared through the blackness.

I knew I wasn't ready to go. Panic made my body spasm. Someone was calling my name. And a single phrase tore through my fading consciousness.

_Not yet._

I have absolutely no idea how, but I fought the dark away from my eyes. I almost smiled as I found I could sit up, but vicious pain shot through my entire being. I remained upright.

A foggy, gargantuan shape covered my vision. Something sharp pinned me to the ground. It was shouting at me, but my hearing was muffled from the explosion.

It shook me. My ears began to work again, and my eyes began to return to focus.

"Where is it, you ignorant girl! Where?"

"What?"

"The shard! You have a shard of the Allspark! Where is it?", Starscream seethed.

"What's it to you?" I sounded a lot less calm than it did in my head, because my voice shook with fear and general pain.

"Everything. Now tell me where it is, you insolent girl!"

I laughed shakily at him. "You're gonna have to do better than that, asshole."

Starscream's face contorted even further with rage. His plasma cannon appeared on his arm, and he raised it to point directly at me.

"This is your last chance.", he hissed.

"Okay, okay... God. I'll tell you where."

"Where the hell is it?"

"Up your ass, retard."

The plasma cannon began to whir, growing brighter. It was about to fire. I closed my eyes. _Does it hurt to die?_

Starscream fired. At nearly the same time, a similar noise sounded in the distance.

The shot didn't come. I opened my eyes, confused. As I did that, Starscream was ripped off of me. I looked around.

Before I'd even started to stand, Bumblebee picked me up. He was racing in no particular direction, but _damn_, was he going fast...

Bee shot blindly behind him with the plasma cannon. Starscream was gaining on us. Bee is far from stupid, he knew he couldn't take Starscream. He's the freakin SiC of the entire Decepticon army, or whatever the hell it it is.

Bee shot again, and this time I heard it make contact. Starsceam grunted and fell back. Bee didn't stop, though. He took the long way back to camp.

When we arrived back at camp, the place was a reck. Practically everything was destroyed. The Hellfire was gone. We'd failed.

Ratchet was working diligently, and he was extremely busy. All of the Autobots and huge chunk of the humans needed attention.

I turned to Bee. "What happened...?"

Bee looked excited. His radio turned on. "-kicked ass-faster than a speeding bullet-right out of the way!"

I thought about it. "Oh...my...God... Did you shoot the cannon-thingy out of the air?"

He nodded, looking extremely pleased with himself.

I beamed at him. "That is so kick-ass!"

He nodded happily. I laughed.

"Thanks, Bee."

He looked sheepish. The radio turned back on. "Not a big deal."

I smiled at him. "I don't care what you say, I owe you. Come one, I have to go help Ratchet anyway."

He let out his characteristic whine in protest. I chuckled.

"Don't fuck with me, Bee. And you know that if you don't go over there, he'll come find you, and heads will roll."

Bee looked alarmed.

"It's a metaphor. I mean he'll be pissed."

Bee relaxed. I shook my head with a smirk. "Let's go."

He let out a sigh-like breath through his air vents and followed me sullenly with sunken shoulders.

Ratchet looked up from Ironhide with tired optics. I wondered when he'd last recharged.

He looked back to Ironhide, picking up a wrench. He messed with something on 'Hide's leg, around the joint.

Ironhide jerked, and Ratchet said something to him, and Ironhide stood up with a nod. He walked away and Ratchet straightened up. He looked distracted. He constantly glanced towards the trees.

Bee approached Ratchet. Ratchet looked like he was about to snap at him, but suddenly stopped.

"Sit down. Did you find her?" I wondered who he was talking about.

Bee nodded as Ratchet turned on his scanners.

"Where is she? Is she okay?"

Bee shrugged. Ratchet sighed. "You have a few snapped wires in each of your leg joints. How long have you been running?"

Bee shrugged again. Ratchet shook his head. "You'll be fine, they'll regenerate during the twelve-hour timed recharge you are about to take. Off you go." Bee ran off.

He looked around, trying to tell who needed his attention most. I stepped up to him. "Hey, Ratch. Need any help?"

He whirled around faster than I'd ever seen him do;I must've really startled him. I narrowed my eyes at him. He must not have recharged in a while. He should be able to pick me up on his scanners whenever I'm around.

"Thank Primus." He dropped to his knees. "What the hell happened?" I felt an odd tickling sensation as he scanned me.

I shrugged. "Will and I ran into Starscream." I froze. _Will._ "Have you seen Will? Is he okay? I don't know if Bee saw him, oh, God, I hope Starscream didn't get him. Ohmygod, what if he's dead? I am the worst friend ever..." I trailed off, now in the verge of tears.

"Primus, 'Kaela, he's fine. Bee brought him back before he went out to find you. He has a concussion and a broken arm, but he's awake and he's perfectly fine."

I sighed, relieved. "Okay, then."

"Now, you, however, are a little less than fine. You have a sprained ankle, a fractured wrist, traces of shrapnel in your left arm, and excessive severe bruising. What the _slagging hell_ happened?"

"Something...odd..."

"Well, you can tell me later. First things first, I have to get rid of the shrapnel...", he trailed off momentarily,"I'm not going to lie, this will hurt. We don't have any anesthetics..."

I nodded. "It's okay. I can deal."

He hesitated, than pressed one large finger to my arm. A surge of some kind of burning electricity shot through my arm, leaving an agonizing pain behind. I drew a ragged breath, chewing on my lip. After a few moments, the pain faded.

The rest was fairly simple. Ratchet bandaged my arm, and braced both my wrist and my ankle.

"Alright, then. You're going to have to let those bruises heal naturally, but you'll live."

I nodded. "Cause I was so worried."

"You know it. Send up Sideswipe, he doesn't look very good."

"Mm-hmm."

I sent Sideswipe over to Ratchet, and went to go see what was salvageable of my possessions.

To my horror, my clothes were basically a pile of ashes. I let out a frustrated sigh. Good thing I only brought by crappiest clothes on things like this...

Suddenly, a thought stuck my mind. _Oh, no, oh, God, no..._

I dug through my bag hardly noticing the sparks burning my hands, or the warmth of the recently-cooled ashes.

"No, no, no...", I continued to dig in the bag, fighting back tears. In the very bottom of the bag, I found it.

As I picked up the badly damaged photo, it crumbled to dust in my hands.

My only picture of me and my father. Gone.

* * *

><p>I hope u like it...just so u no, i'll take suggestions as to how to take the story, so if anyone cares to do so, you can message me about it... :) thx for reading, ill update soon.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hii! So, even though im writing this right now, i still don't really know what's gonna happen in this chapter, and if it's bad, its always okay to let me know ;)

_Thoughts_

_'song lyrics'_

**_cellphone_**

**autobot comm line**

im not sure if i've followed that so far, but from here on out it'll be like that... and i might use a few songs, thats why i have the song lyrics...so yeah...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"We're gonna be landing soon, you might want to get up."<p>

Still half-asleep, I replied with a very lady-like grunt. Note the sarcasm.

The gigantic military jet we were on would be landing at the base, Diego Garcia. I live there, as do the Autobots. Will practically does, but in all technicality, yes, he does leave /sometimes/ for the night.

I opened one eye to see who was waking me up. The voice was so familiar...

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes to see none other than Sam Witwicky standing over me. _Oh, crap..._

I sat up. "Uh, yeah, thanks...I'll, um, do that..."_ Don't think about it, don't think about it..._

"So, uh, I heard that you, uh, got hurt...out there... Are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine..." _Oh, shit, I'm thinking about it..._

"That's good... Uh, so, see you around..."

"Yep."

He nodded and rapidly walked away.

I sighed._ Why does it have to be like this?_

* * *

><p>I hate that feeling you always have right after you get off a long plane flight. Dirty, sweaty, and messy-haired. Ugh.<p>

And now I need to go shopping, get back some of the clothes I lost back there, and the makeup. But for the first time in my life, I don't feel like it.

I had no idea that losing that damn picture would affect me this much. I don't feel like doing anything. Will's been asking what's wrong, and so has Ratchet, even Optimus, hell, even a few people/robots that I hardly talk to, like Epps and Sunstreaker.

I sighed, opening the door too my quarters. I jumped onto my bed, burying my face in my pillow and wanting to scream.

Tears leaked from my eyes, and memories flashed before them.

_It was before my father went to jail. I was seven. We were in the kitchen in the morning, my father flipping pancakes. I watched, and he spoke about a car he'd be teaching me to work with. The pancake was flipped to high and it hit the ceiling. We both started to laugh._

_Years later. I was twelve.  
>"Why didn't you tell me?"<br>"I meant to, sweetie, I just didn't know how..."  
>"I don't believe you."<br>"I don't know why it matters so much. She's gone either way."  
>I whirled around. "SHE'S MY MOTHER, AND SHE'S DEAD! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"<em>

_I was thirteen. My dad was teaching me to hotwire a car._

_I was sixteen. My dad was out of prison, on parole._

_I was eighteen, and at home. The phone rang. I picked it up, anxiously hoping it was good news.  
><em>_"Hello?"  
>"Is this the Banes residence?"<br>"Yes, it is."  
>"Hi, I'm Officer Brown with the Tranquility Police Department. Is this Mikaela Banes?"<br>"It is."  
><em>_"We recently found a Ryan Banes, deceased, and left in an alleyway, is he a relation?"_

A sob escaped my mouth.

_Why does it have to be like this?_

* * *

><p>I eventually fell asleep, tear-tracks still evident on my face. I was woken several hours later by a loud knocking on my door, suggesting they'd been there for a while.<p>

"Um... Coming!"

I hurried to the door, messing with my now tangled hair. I could tell from the slightly sticky feel of my face and the odd sensation in my eyes that it was obvious I'd been crying. I could only really hope that it was someone random who was here for some insignificant reason who would most definitely not ever, ever mention what they either Will, Ratchet, or anyone who would mention it to them. It was a little unlikely, but one could only hope.

And, knowing me, I did not have anywhere near that much luck, because the person at my door was Will himself. My mind went into panic mode and I slammed the door before immediately opening it again. I mean, refusing to see him would look suspicious.

"Uh...hey! So...what are you doing here? Not that it's a problem or anything... It's just a question..."

His eyes scanned my face concernedly. "Optimus called a meeting... Didn't you get... No, you didn't. Well, I was supposed to tell you everything... What's wrong with you?"

"Well, that's polite."

"That came out wrong. What's wrong, seriously, though?"

"Nothing."

"Mikky..."

"Don't 'Mikky' me, nothing's wrong! My eyes look like this because I got makeup remover in them and they started watering to hell! There is nothing wrong!"

"Then why are you so defensive?"

_Because I'm a shitty liar._ "I'm not defensive. What do you mean, defensive? That's ridiculous."

"See? That's what I mean!" He walked in, closing the door behind him. We knew each other far too well for him to have to care about me inviting me in.

"Well... Who said you can come in?"

"I do." He paused, then continued on in a quieter, more gentle tone. "'Kaela, if something's bothering, you can tell me."

I sighed. "It's no big deal. I'm being irrational."

He shrugged. "You can tell me anyway. You know I won't judge you, no matter how irrational you may or may not be being."

"Well..." I sat on my bed. Will sat next to me. "You know how I take that picture of me and my dad everywhere with me?"

"Yeah."

"So...I had it back in Brazil, right?"

"I would assume that, yeah."

"And..." My voice cracked. "The Decepticons attacked the base."

He nodded. I could tell he probably knew what I was about to say.

"And all..." I started to tear up. "...all of my things were burned up..."

"Oh, God, and the picture was, too?"

"Yeah." A buried my face in my hands. I felt Will wrap an arm around my shoulders.

"It was the only one you had, wasn't it?"

I nodded, a sob wracking my body. I felt his hand rubbing circles in my back.

"That's not irrational, Mikky. That...that really sucks. Wow. I'm sorry."

"I...I'm okay."

"You look it."

I almost managed a smile, but it only reminded me of how my father used to be the only one who could make me smile when I was crying, and it brought on a knew onslaught of sobbing.

Will suddenly straightened up, messing with something on his ear. "Yeah, Lennox here." Oh, the comm line.

"Yeah, she's...actually, a little less than fine, but, yes, she is physically unharmed...No, nobody's crying...Well...Damn, Ratch...Okay, okay...yeah, okay, it is her...yeah, I do...I'll talk to you about it later...of course, only if she says okay...God, Ratch, I know she has a right to privacy, I was just...Okay...yep...no, haven't seen him...alright...Lennox out."

He looked at me. "Sorry about that, you know Ratchet."

I nodded. "Do you know how many people wouldn't care if I said it was okay to tell them? Ratchet is, like, the awesomest alien robot ever."

He chuckled. "Sure... I always found him a little...irritable, but if you say so..."

"I do. And he only seems like that, he can be such a softie."

"I will take your word for it. But, I was actually supposed to tell you about that meeting."

"And?"

Will's entire persona took on a grim atmosphere. "Well, the 'Cons have the damn Hellfire. Megatron might already have it, wherever the hell he is. All we can do at the moment is hope that they're using it as an Energon source and not as a bomb, or God better fucking forbid, as a singular Spark accelerator."

"How did they get it out of there without blowing us all to hell, anyway?"

"We don't really know, exactly, but they brought some kind of machine we haven't had access, too. I think Optimus might know what it is, but that's just me, 'cause he's not talking."

I nodded, frowning. "Well, that's shitty."

He nodded. "By the way, do you mind if I tell Ratchet what's going on with you? I know he's been really worried, but he doesn't wanna know unless you say it's okay for me to tell him."

"No, it's fine." I sighed.

He gave me a small smile. "Well, I've gotta get going. Will you be alright...?" He stood.

"Yeah, I'll be fine..." He started towards the door. "Oh, and, uh, Will?"

He turned. "Yeah?"

"Thanks." I smiled slightly at him.

He returned the smile. "Anytime."

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, I had brushed my hair, taken a shower, redone my makeup, done my hair, and changed clothes. I walked outside. I felt like doing something a little crazy.<p>

I jumped onto my motorcycle. I knew Ratchet would be pissed, because I wasn't wearing any of my leather. Actually, all I wore was a black racerback tanktop and dark blue jean minishorts, and my black converse high-tops.

Around half an hour later, I was racing down a desert highway, away from the Diego Garcia, at breakneck speeds. I was going about as fast as this bike could carry me, my hair whipping back away from my face, the roar of the engine the only thing I could hear other than the wind whipping by. I didn't have my cell, I didn't have any means of communication at all, actually. I knew dinner rations would be served soon, and when I didn't show up, people would worry, but I couldn't make myself turn the bike around.

I remained like that for hours, nearly flying down that freaking highway. I loved doing this because it was like relief from the real world. It was just me, out there, and I didn't have to think about anything. Least of all the tiny shard of the Allspark that was back in my room at Diego Garcia.

* * *

><p>The hyper-sensitive heat-detecting camera zoomed in on the human femme on her vehicle. She was so oblivious, so stupid to let her guard down as such.<p>

"Femme is in sight."

"Soundwave acknowledges. Search and destroy."

"Yes, sir."

_Yes, I should teach her a lesson..._

Darkling's mouth piece curved into a cruel smile. _She shall find out what pain truly is._

* * *

><p>Ratchet released a long stream of air through his air vents, similar to a human's sigh. Mikaela was still strangely absent. Lennox said she had been upset over the loss of a photograph of her and her male creator. In his culture, creators were a trivial matter, you belonged with your cohort, creators were practically irrelevant, but he understood that it was different in human culture.<p>

He had it from several of the humans that she had not been present when the dinner rations were served, and she was not in her rooms when Lennox sent Epps to go check on her. Her motorcycle was also missing, and all communication devices were still in her quarters, as Epps had noticed when he decided to force his way in, out of a mixture of impatience and worry.

He finished off with organizing his equipment, and looked around his med bay, making sure it was perfectly organized and cleaned. He spotted a spider and swiftly did away with it. Staisfied now that it was throughly pristine, a soft smile rose to his face plates as a memory rose to the height of his processor.

_It was way back when Mikaela first had moved onto the base, before she had been anything to Ratchet, when he used to just barely tolerate her being in there to watch. Back when he still referred to her as 'girl'. She'd come across a spider._

_The femme shrieked, jumping back with a distressed call of,"Ratchet?"_

_He'd looked up from Sideswipe's left arm, on which the retractable blade was jammed, and it would not pull in. "What?" His tone had been irritable._

_"There's a huge spider... Well, not huge to you, but it is to me..." The girl's voice shook with fear as she appeared at his side, trembling slightly. _

_He actually fought the urge to laugh. This was the same human femme who had faced off Decepticons, who had reversed a tow truck through an active battlefield with an injured Autobot on the back for the sake saving an ally rather than herself. And an insignificant little Earth life-form made her scream._

_"Than kill it. It's just an arachnid."_

_"But... It's huge!"_

_"I doubt it." He began to go back to Sideswipe's blade._

_"Fine!" Her voice was annoyed. "I'll get Will to do it."_

_He let out a stream of hot air in annoyance. She rubbed her eyes of the heat that suddenly made them prickle. "Do the arachnids truly frighten you this much?"_

_She nodded her head, looking defeated. "Fine. One moment." He looked at Sideswipe. "This is going to hurt."_

_He nodded. Ratchet gripped the top of of the blade, and rapped the other hand against the base of the blade. Sideswipe gasped in pain, but a small rock popped out of the tiny crack between the blade and Sideswipe's forearm._

_His face showed immediate relief. "Damn, thanks, Ratch."_

_He nodded. "Well, it is my job." Ratchet turned. "So where is the damn thing?"_

Ratchet sighed. "Where the hell are you, Mikaela?"

* * *

><p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Don't do this to me!" I yelled at my bike.<p>

Yeah. It's out of gas.

Why didn't I make sure it had enough? This thing is my baby, I care for it like a child. Of all people, why would I not make sure? God, I'm an idiot.

And, of course, I didn't bring my cellphone. God, why am I so FUCKING STUPID?

I screamed, stamping my foot like a small child. "SON OF A _BITCH_!"

I couldn't just leave my poor bike here, for anybody passing by to steal it. I mean, my dad got it for me. And, no, it's not stolen. He bought it for me.

I heard an engine far off down the road. I immediately felt better_ (maybe the Autobots sent someone to look for me)_ but my heart sank as I realized it was coming from the wrong direction.

But then again, why would anything else be going towards Diego Garcia? This particular road only goes to and from Diego Garcia from the highway, unless it was a very lost civilian. Always possible.

I sighed. It might be someone I know. As it drew closer, I found that it was a black Hummer. At first glance, i thought there was no one in it, but upon looking back, I found that yes, it did have a driver in the form of a young guy, probably around 20, with black hair and dark skin, probably latino. The hummer slowed down, coming to a stop in front of me.

The guy leaned across the car, opening the passenger window. "Need a lift?"

I stepped forward cautiously. "Depends where you're going."

"I'm going wherever you're going."

Now that's creepy. "I'll be fine."

His demeanor turned dark. His grey-ish eyes took on a reddish look. "Get in the car."

"No."

"NOW!"

I shook my head, backing up. I looked regretfully at my bike. "I'm sorry, Dad." I took off, sprinting.

Behind me, I heard the metallic clanking that I recognized as what I now realized was a Decepticon, transforming.

My breathing was coming faster. There was nowhere, nowhere at all, for me to go. Nowhere to hide. There was nothing in sight but asphalt, rocks, sand, and cacti. The Decepticon let off a plasma cannon. An explosion knocked me to the ground.

"DAMN IT, LEAVE ME ALONE, ASSHOLE!", I don't know why I said it, I just was a little pissed.

I heard the Decepticon laughing. Speaking in terrible English, the 'Con spoke. "Darkling obeys no human scum."

I scrambled to my feet, continuing to run. Darkling sounded annoyed now. "Stay still, scum."

"I DIDN'T HEAR A PLEASE!", I yelled behind me. God, I can't keep my mouth shut. I'm wasting my breath.

Another explosion rocked the ground. "Son of a..." I started to run again.

I had a feeling this Darkling guy was a bit of an amateur. He couldn't hit a moving target with a plasma cannon. And I wasn't the smallest of targets. I had once dared Ratchet to shoot a fly out of the air with a .22 caliber bullet. He'd done it on the first try, and he doesn't usually do the fighting. I mean, he's a medic.

Yet another explosion went off behind me. I started to wonder if he was missing on purpose.

This is really getting ridiculous.

* * *

><p>Will sighed. God, how far could she have gone? You'd think she'd make sure she'd had her cell phone if she'd be going this far. He'd lost track of how far they'd come from the base after 100 miles.<p>

It was getting dark, and he couldn't help but feel more than a little annoyed at Mikaela for running off like that. Not even bringing a goddamn cellphone. And not returning. She could be anywhere. Had she even planned on coming back? Did she even care about how worried fucking sick everyone else was? Did she even care about anyone other than her fucking self?

Okay, he was passed annoyed. He was pissed. And he wasn't the only one. Epps was grumbling to himself that they shouldn't be here, if the 'stupid girl' was going to run off on her own, she should have to face the frickin' consequences.

And as much as Will hated it, he couldn't help but agree.

There were five guys there, out looking for her. They'd taken one of the trucks, and each were lightly armed. They'd been on the road for several hours, and Mikaela was still nowhere in sight. A vague, large shape was visible in the distance, but it was far up the road, and could be an optical illusion, especially as it seemed to be getting farther away as we drew closer.

But, he did think something might actually be there, because it seemed to be doing something. There were flashing lights, vaguely, but they were there. Will sighed, nearly flooring the gas.

As they drew closer, the small group noticed something that could be taken as important. That large shape in the distance turned out to be a giant robot.

Will swore, and Epps called for backup.

It was hardly five minutes later that the sleek silver sports-car that was Sideswipe's alt-form appeared. Will had absolutely no idea how he'd gotten there so fast, but he'd done it.

He went through his usual slick transformation, never stopping, whipping towards the 'Con just as fast with the wheels now on his feet. He ripped something from the Decepticon's grip, lightly placed it on the ground, then proceeded to tackled the con, pin him down, and shoot him in the head with his plasma cannon, all in one movement.

Sides' carefully picked the...the whatever-it-is up and walked towards them. Though Will could not here it, Sides was on a comm line as he walked towards them.

**Sideswipe to Prime**

**Prime here**

**Found Mikaela with enemy specimen. I need to get her to Ratchet. Let him know?**

**Of course. What's her condition, as best you can say?**

**She has some burns, I'd say first or second degree, bruising, she's definitely hit her head, a few cuts, some of which are bleeding freely, and is unconscious.**

There was a pause. **Ratchet is preparing the med bay for a patient. I'm not much of a judge of it, would you think it is life-threatening?**

**It's possible, but unlikely. Only in the worst case scenario.**

**Well, than make sure that scenario does not arise, alright?**

**Of course, sir. Sideswipe out.**

* * *

><p>well, i hope u liked it :) this one was longer than the other few. I had some writers block, and I kept feeling like it wasn't long enough, so thats why it took a few days. Sorry bout that :) reviews are appreciated ;)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! so here's chapter four... i say this at the end 2, but reviews are appreciated!

_Thoughts/dreams_

_'song lyrics'_

_"Cellphone"_

**Autobot comm line**

I don't own anything, the song featured is called Asleep. idk who it's originally by. the one im thinking of is sung by emily browning, on the sucker punch soundtrack. look it up, its awesome. da second one is called 'Where is my mind' by Yoav and Emily Browning.

yes, i did change cellphone. I don't really know why it was like that in the first place...

enjoy!

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open. Damn, my head hurt like hell. I groaned softly. I had a bad feeling that a lot of people were pretty pissed at me. Half of me wished I wasn't awake.<p>

I sighed, leaning my head back into the pillow. I heard heavy footsteps. I cursed mentally, closing my eyes and trying to breathe deeply. All I accomplished was nausea and a slight headache.

I heard Ratchet release a heavy stream of air through his side vents. A soft breeze of it told me it was also scalding hot.

"Mikaela, you should realize by now that I can always tell if you're awake by now. And if you keep breathing like that, your going to give yourself a seizure or a self-induced panic attack. And you are definitely going to be subject to some vertigo. But I suppose you like going out and getting yourself hurt..." His tone had suddenly become bitter.

I slowly opened my eyes. "I didn't mean to.", I whispered. It was almost more to myself than him.

Ratchet slowly nodded. "I know you didn't."

I bit my lip. "I'm...I'm really sorry...Ratch?"

He let out another wave of air. It was, however, cooler than the last one, only describable as luke-warm. I took that as a good sign.

"A lot of people are rather angry at you, Mikaela..."

"I thought so."

"Lennox, Epps, Bumblebee is also slightly irritated with you, but I do not think he is truly upset. And that is just to start."

I nodded, studying the floor. "Are...um...you...mad at me?"

Ratchet glanced down at me, a surprised look adorning his face plates. "No, I am not. I had been, but I realized I knew you well enough to know that you had just made a mistake. We all make mistakes."

I sighed in relief. I don't know if I could really take this without Ratchet. "Is Will really mad?"

"I don't believe he is extremely angry, but I do not know that I am the best judge of that."

I sat up, looking down at my lap. Hot tears were pooling in my eyes.

I heard Ratchet curse quietly in Cybertronian. "Oh, no. Mikaela..." Metal clanked on metal, and suddenly Ratchet's dark haired holoform was sitting next to me, slightly awkwardly gripping me in a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder.

I don't know what the hell I would do if I lost Ratchet.

* * *

><p><em>"Mikaela, you DO need to eat. I can't believe I almost even fell for that... No, don't laugh, young lady. Mikaela!"<em>

"Sorry, Ratch, it's funny... Yeah, we human's skip days, we only get hungry every other day... And the _medic_ believes it. Nice, Ratchet."

_"By technicality, I am not a human medic. And I didn't truly run it through my processors. I obviously knew that humans crave food every day."_

"Uh-huh..."

_"Please, Mikaela, be serious. And, just for the record, why would you have come into my med bay and eventually become my student if I was not qualified to be a medic?"_

"Maybe I was bored."

_"Stop trying to change the subject. You require sustenance, yet you disallow yourself to achieve it. Why?"_

I sighed. To be honest, I really didn't want to run into Will and Epps. I had gone through a _loud_ discussion with them a few days ago, and I wasn't really prepared to see them. "It's no big deal. I have some stuff in my room to eat, I don't need to go the the mess hall..."

_"Yes, and I'm a Prime. Do you have an eating disorder? I've heard much of the female population around your age are prone to disorders such as anorexia..."_

"No, Ratchet, I'm fine. I'm not that hungry." Alright, that was a lie. I was almost ready to eat my friggin' foot.

_"Are you absolutely certain about that?"_

No. No, I'm not. "Yes!"

_"Well, I don't believe you. But when you wind up in my med bay, sick from malnutrition, we will see who is right."_

"Alright, then. Buh-bye.", I replied sardonically.

_"Goodbye."_

I sat on my bed. I wish I _did_ have food in here.

* * *

><p>I turned my pillow over. It was too hot in my room. I was a little dizzy, and I had a headache. I was <em>so<em> bone tired. A little too tired to go to sleep.

I stood up and turned on my light. This was useless. I put my iPod Touch onto the speakers, and put it on shuffle. As the first few notes of the song came through, I smiled slightly at the irony.

_'Sing me to sleep. Sing me to sleep. I'm tired and I want to go to bed.'_

I sighed. This song depressed me a little.

_'Sing me to sleep. Sing me to sleep. And then leave me alone._

_Don't try to wake me in the morning,_

_Cause I will be gone._

_Don't feel bad for me, I want you to know...'_

The song ended, and the next song came on. I sighed deeply. I loved the sad songs. They made me reminisce somewhat, but in a way, I needed it.

_'With your feet in the air and your head on the ground._

_Try this trick, spinning, yeah._

_You're head will collapse, but there's nothing real, and you ask yourself,_

_Where is my mind?'_

A knock sounded on the door. For a split second, every horror movie I'd ever seen flashed through my mind. Then I realized that was absolutely irrational. I turned the volume down a little bit and walked over to answer the door.

I drew in a breath upon seeing who it was. I looked absolutely horrible. I wasn't wearing any makeup, my hair was a mess, and I was wearing a baggy T-shirt and oversized sweats. I was sweaty, a little paler than normal, and my eyes were a little sunken and hollow-looking, and had dark circles under them from lack of sleep.

"Uh...hey.", Will said awkwardly.

"Hey."

There was a brief silence, then I spoke again. "Well, if you aren't going to say anything... I need some sleep, so if you don't mind..." I started to slowly close the door.

"No, Mikky, c'mon."

I opened it again."Yes?"

"I just... I thought we both said a couple of things that we, uh, shouldn't have... And I didn't really want to leave it like that, so I just thought I'd say that I'm sorry."

"No, you were right. I shouldn't have run off like that. It was selfish, and immature, and you have every right to hate me."

"I don't hate you."

"Whatever. You have nothing to apologize for. I'm sorry for everything I said to you. I was pissed, and none of it was true. But you had a right to be mad at me, and I thought about it, and you're right."

"About what?"

"Well, that I'm not a good person."

"_You_ say that _you're_ not a good person? I've killed people."

"So have I."

"Well, that point aside, you haven't been eating."

"How'd you know that?"

"A little fucking bird told me."

"Ratchet looks nothing like a bird."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, whatever he may or may not have mentioned to me, I haven't seen you there, either."

"Well, I'm not hungry."

And, of course, my stomach chose that moment complain rather loudly of it's hunger. I swore.

"If you're not hungry, I'm Batman."

"Hey, Bruce."

"That was a little retarded..."

"Whatever."

"C'mon, let's go get something to eat."

I sighed. "Fine. But I'm not hungry."

"Alright!"

"So, what? Raid the kitchens?"

"Pretty much."

I raised an eyebrow. "Alright, then."

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later found us back at my room. I had stuffed my face in a lady-like manner and I felt one hell of a lot better for it.<p>

Will and I were both laughing our asses off at a rather *ahem* risque joke her had told me involving two young boys and a woman taking a bath.

We slowly calmed down, and I turned towards him. "Thanks, that was...really fun." I smiled slightly.

He nodded, a soft smile adorning his features. "Yeah. It was."

I don't even really know what happened exactly. He was really, really close to me. I don't know what made me do it, but I tilted my head up, edging forward just the slightest bit. I found my lips caught in a feverish kiss.

Whether it was out of want, need, or the heat of the moment, neither of us pulled away. We fell onto the bed and I felt his hands edging up my shirt. I didn't stop him. My fingers found the button on his pants.

One thing led to another, and I think you can work out where that led.

* * *

><p>My eyes slowly opened. My bed was warmer than usual. I twisted around, looking behind me. <em>What the hell is Will doing here...?<em>

Then it all came back. Dinner, the kiss, the freakin' ass sex. I stood up, grabbing an oversized shirt and a pair of underwear from my drawer.

"Oh, no...Oh, God, no...", I murmured to myself as Will started to grab for some of his clothes, looking stricken.

Having donned underwear and then pants, Will stood up. He looked incredibly awkward. If the situation hadn't been so awkward, I would've found his expression sort of funny.

I bit my lip as Will put his shirt on. "I'm...uh...", he started towards the door.

"Mikaela..."

I looked up. He'd stopped by the now open door, looking back. "Yeah?"

"I'm...I'm really sorry... I mean..."

"No, it's not like you...tricked me into it or anything, I mean, I was sober, you were too, and I didn't exactly protest..."

He nodded. "So...are we cool?"

I fought back a smirk. He _so_ sounded like a teenage boy right now. "Yeah. I mean, we're both adults, it's fine."

He nodded, looking a little relieved. "Bye."

"See ya."

He left, closing the door behind him. I sat on the bed, burying my head in my hands. This is going to be shit-storm, I just fuckin' know it.

I stood up and set about changing the sheets.

* * *

><p>I stared at the screen of my cellphone, at the tiny 'call' button that was just under the '2'. Ratchet was 2 on my speed dial. I really needed someone to talk to about all of this shit, and Ratchet was my usual go-to person, but I had a bad feeling that he'd freak out, and either get pissed at me, or at Will. Like the time when I went to him when I had that pregnancy scare after the slightly painful night on the floor behind that liquor counter... He'd freaked out and after affirming that I was, indeed, not pregnant, he'd given me a one and a half hour lecture on responsibility. Oh, God, and after I did it again out of spite... I was never very good at that. Ratchet found out because I felt so bad that I went and told him.<p>

_Good times, good times..._

I surrendered to my possibly worse judgement and pressed Call.

_"Yeah?"_ I smiled slightly. That's how Ratchet always answers the phone when he's working.

"Hey, it's 'Kaela. Do you need any help down there?"

_"It is not necessary, but I would appreciate it. By the way, have you eaten anything?"_

"Uh, yeah, actually, Will and I raided the kitchens last night."

_"Well, that's good, at least."_

"What's up?", I asked, concerned.

_"Oh, just Sunstreaker. He snapped a ligament in his left shoulder and it's proving uncharacteristically difficult to fix."_

"Okay, I'll be there in a couple minutes."

_"Alright."_

I hung up. This is going to be one hell of a lot harder in person.

I tossed my cellphone back into my purse, pulled on my boots, threw said purse over my shoulder, walked out the door, stopped to make sure I had my keys, affirmed that I had them, and headed to the medical wing that a certain CMO could always be found in.

Ten minutes later, I was walking into the med bay, where Ratchet was leaning over the table over Sunstreaker's shoulder. The mech himself was not online, probably in the middle of recharging.

"Hey."

Ratchet's head snapped up. "O-oh. Hello, Mikaela."

I sighed. "48 hours?"

"53.", he replied guiltily.

"Ratch!" I shook my head, pursing my lips. "I will take a look at him for now. _You_ are going to go recharge for _at least_ twenty hours."

"But-"

"No buts! I'll get you if anything happens. Now, go!"

He cycled hot air through his vents. "Fine."

He headed out the door, muttering under his breath.

I shook my head, a slight smile appearing on my face. I climbed the ladder up onto the table. I walked around Sunstreaker to examine his shoulder. The ligament was cleanly snapped, and I couldn't help but wonder what had done it. In active war-zones, I stick close to Ratchet's side, so I wouldn't see it even if I had gone on the last mission, which I hadn't.

I dragged the large jar of liquified Cybertronian metal over where I could easily reach it. I had to finish what Ratchet had only just been starting, which was layer on the metal until the ligament was nearly connected, so that it could build on itself and become a working part again. This would take a really long time.

Layer, let it dry, layer, let it dry. I repeated this over and over, thin coat over thin coat, for hours on end. I hardly noticed when Ratchet walked back into the med bay.

I checked my watch, suspicious. To my shock, I realized it had been almost thirty hours since I had sent Ratchet to go recharge. I did notice with some satisfaction that he looked much better. His optics were a little less bright, telling me his systems were content that he was able to notice everything without a double or even triple-over analysis.

I cracked my neck and stretched, groaning softly as a few loud snaps came from several areas on my slightly stiff back.

"That's very good.", Ratchet's voice said from above me.

I glanced up with a shrug. "I guess."

I felt a soft breeze air cycled through Ratchet's systems. "I _trust_ that you haven't been here all this time, and that you left for while to sleep?"

I pondered the question. "Well, it depends how you look at it."

"I look at it from the perspective that you are being a hypocrite."

"Well, in that case, than yes, I did just tell you to go recharge and then work here for about thirty hours."

"I'm surprised that you're awake."

"Well, I have been leaving every now and for a few minutes to get something from the rec room..."

"Oh, Primus, and what is that?"

"Have you ever heard of Monster energy drinks?"

"Mikaela! Do you know how bad those are for you?"

"Well, I only had a few."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Because my scanners indicate that you have had 6."

"Well, that can be described as a few."

Being Ratchet, he took me seriously. "While the term 'few' is unspecific, it is considered unorthodox by your society to use it to describe more than three or four."

I shrugged. "I lost count a while ago."

"You need to sleep, youngling."

"I'm fine." Even as I said this, a yawn escaped my lips.

"You are not fine. You have not slept in...Primus, Mikaela, almost forty hours. And you have eaten nothing in the last thirty hours, unless you count energy supplements."

"I do."

"Well, I do not. I will tell Sideswipe he can see his brother for a while, and then I will ensure that _you_ eat something substantial, and at least relatively healthy, and make sure you get to bed. Alright?"

I nodded, rubbing my eyes. "Yep."

His optics softened. "Come on, little one. You'll thank me later."

I vaguely felt him pick me up, and a small shock jolted me into full consciousness, administered to my arm from one of Ratchet's fingers. I glared up at him.

"I'm sorry, but you'll feel a lot better later if you eat now."

I sighed. "I'm too tired to disagree."

* * *

><p>I was going to make this longer, but I haven't posted in 4ever, so i'm just going to leave it at this, and pick it up from here in chapter five. reviews are appreciated, thanx 4 reading!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

hey everyone :). so here's chapter five... i wasn't gonna do this right now but i was listening to New Divide by Linkin Park and it put me in, like, the freakin mood lol.

_thoughts_

_"cellphone"_

_'song lyrics'_

**autobot comm line**

so here goes.

* * *

><p><em>I look around the battlefield. It's a endless field of mud, bodies, and blood, marching off into the horizon. I lean over a faceless corpse, tears of desperation and frustration pouring down my throat. Another one, gone, in the bloody path of a senseless war.<em>

_I stand, pushing my dirt-covered, bloody hair out of my face. My hands are stained red. I wipe a tear from my eye, and the back of my hand comes away smeared with soot._

_Even from such a distance, the ground is shaking. The enemy is doing a last sweep of the field. There is an attack planned. My allies will be meeting them._

_I kneel to pick up my emergency kit. I turn to head back to the base. Something whirrs just by my neck. I look up, startled, as the rotary blade moves closer to me._

_"Any last words?"_

_Just as my mouth opened, Ratchet's saw found it's target._

I sat bolt upright. I stretched to remove the chills that were moving down my spine.

I looked around the med bay. _I wonder what I had been going to say?_

Jolt stood next to me. "Finally! I thought you were going to sleep all day!"

I chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I was really out... Where's Ratchet?"

Jolt looked a little confused. "What are you talking about?" His tone softened. "He's been dead for years. You know that." Blackness took over my vision.

_"Mikaela? Mikaela, what happened?"_

_I looked around the room, trying to make sense of it. There were bruises all over me. Will's dead body was at my feet. His knuckles were bleeding and nearly black from bruising. He was covered in blood, with a stab wound in his neck. I looked at my hands and found that I was gripping a knife._

_I looked up at Epps and found I couldn't find an answer. _

_He seemed to put two and two together. "You...you bitch!" A punch landed on my face, and the force knocked me out cold._

"Mikaela! Mikaela!"

_My eyes opened._

"Wake up! Please, 'Kaela!"

_Staring Death in the face._

"MIKAELA!"

_I think he's saying my name._

"'Kaela! Wake up, damn it!"

_I took his outstretched hand, and it all went black._

My eyes opened. "W-what?"

Ratchet's holoform was standing over me, eyes wide with worry. His hands were on my shoulders, he'd been shaking me._  
><em>

I was lying on an air mattress in the darker side of the med bay. The med bay doors were just falling shut as I looked and a flash of blue indicated that Jolt was leaving.

"Primus, Mikaela, I don't even want to know what you were dreaming about!"

"I wish I didn't."

Ratchet nodded slightly. "You okay?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah. I think so."

Ratchet gave me that look of his that made so many brave soldiers go weak in the knees. I had a feeling that he could tell something was bothering me.

I held his gaze with extreme difficulty. He eventually looked away, shaking his head slightly. I was now certain that he knew something was on my mind.

"Alright, then. You hit your face against this while you were asleep." He gestured to the wall next to me. "I think that it's just bruising, but let's see..."

He carefully turned my face to a certain angle, and pressed each thumb against a spot on my right cheekbone. A dull ache ran threw the area. I jerked my face away from him.

"Damn, Ratch, that friggin' hurt."

"It's just a bruise, don't be a...", he paused, searching for the word,"...baby."

"Wow. After all this time, you still can't remember these things."

"It's only been a few years, and I knew that, I just was about to say sparkling."

"Mm-hmm."

"I was!"

"Riiight, I'll take your word for it that you weren't just searching the web for that..."

He huffed."And this is what I get for letting you sleep in my med bay..." A twinkle in his eyes gave away that he was only joking.

I snorted. "No, you get me having done a shitload of work on Sunny's shoulder. How is he, by the way?"

"Oh, he's fine. I got enough of it done for the two components to sense the presence of the other and commence automatic rebuild."

"Well, that's good, at least." I stood and started to fold up the blanket. Ratchet started to deflate the air mattress.

He raised his eyebrows. "Something wrong?"

I pursed my lips. "I'm fine."

He raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

I sighed. "Pretty much."

Ratchet shot me a slightly concerned look. I brushed it off and handed him the blanket as he picked up the now folded air mattress. "Here. I can't reach that for the friggin' life of me."

Ratchet chuckled. "Right now, neither can I." He put down the blanket and the air mattress. "I'll be back in a minute." The holoform disappeared.

* * *

><p>Several hours later found me alone in the med bay, standing on the counter and texting to the Autobot comm line about whether it was morphine or tetracaine that we were out of. By the way, it was morphine.<p>

The med bay door opened. I turned around after closing the top cabinet to see Ironhide standing by the door.

"Sup.", I greeted him sarcastically.

Ironhide gave the robotic equivalent of a snort. "Ratchet around?"

"No, he's picking something up, off base."

"Damn."

"Is something wrong?"

"It's not that important, my rocket launcher won't fire, I've got no idea why."

I raise an eyebrow. "And you found this out by...?"

"Well, I tried to fire it and it didn't go off.", he said as if it were obvious, which it was.

"Mm-hmm, and you were trying to fire it why?"

"Well, it was an accident, I wasn't trying to. It just was going to go off, but it didn't, so I wondered why, tried it again, and it didn't work."

I nodded, rolling my eyes. "Well, I know the basic layouts of your cannons, I might be able to help, and if not, Ratchet will be back in a few hours."

"Well, fine, but don't do anything you're not sure about."

I nodded. I vaguely knew how Ironhide's weaponry put together, but it was Ironhide who mapped them out, and Ratchet who built them.

"Gotcha." I climbed up the ladder to the examination table, walking over to where Ironhide stood. "Okay..." I carefully examined the launcher. There was something dark towards the back of it.

As far as I remember, that wasn't supposed to be there. "Okay, I think I've found a problem, and I'm going to try to fix it, but if it doesn't come out straight away, I'll leave it for Ratchet...unless you want Wheeljack to have a go at it?"

Ironhide's facial plates shifted into a distasteful expression. "Wheeljack?"

I laughed. "Yeah, that's what I'd have said."

I gave a slight tug at the corner that stuck out. "You know, I'm surprised you didn't notice this..."

"Notice wha-ow!"

"Sorry! Sorry! I'll leave it for Ratchet. God, that looks sharp."

Ironhide examined the launcher. "What the _slag_ is that?"

I shrugged. "Well, seeing as it shouldn't be there, I have no idea."

Ironhide considered this. "It was a rhetorical question."

"I had a feeling."

He rolled his optics. "Yet you answered."

"Go figure."

"Well, now that that's over with... Mikaela, I've been noticing that Will's social, eating, and recharge patterns have all been differing from their normal state, and I wondered if perhaps you had any idea why something like that would happen?"

"Well, from stress, most likely."

"I meant what would cause such stress."

"Well, I don't know, why would you think I had something to do with it?"

"Well, two reasons. Firstly, your heart rate is skyrocketing. Secondly, Ratchet tells me that you have been exercising similar symptoms."

"It's a little complicated."

"Do you know why, or did you have something to do with it?"

"Well, both. I mean, we both kind of partook in it." I took on a thoughtful expression. "I wonder how awkward it'd be if only one person partook in it, but two people were there..."

Ironhide appeared to be confused. "And what exactly did you partake in?"

"Well, it's something that can either be totally sick or totally awkward and shitty, but is usually alright."

"And what is this activity?"

"Do you know anything about human reproduction?"

"No."

"Good."

His optics suddenly dimmed, and I swore quietly. A lot of the time, 'Hide would pass off something like that as a simple question. He really didn't know much about the human race. We'd had several long conversations that mainly consisted of him asking random question after random question about human culture.

His optics came back to their original state, and waited for him to speak. After a few moments, he asked me,"Did you and Will engage in such activities?"

"I'll tell you if you say you won't say anything about this to anyone."

'Hide didn't speak for a moment. Then, he nodded."I swear, on my honor."

"It was an accident. We didn't mean to, we came back from dinner and we just... Ugh, I don't know what to do! I don't know what it's like with you guys, but with humans, if you have sex, and then you aren't in a relationship of any kind, do you know how freakin' awkward everything is! I don't know if we can even really just be friends again."

"Mikaela, I don't know if this is making things better or worse for you, but for the record, you were the one that said to me that friendships between mechs and femmes never work out anyway..."

I laughed, wiping at my slightly teary eyes. "Yeah, that doesn't help much, but whatever."

"Sorry. You know I'm not the best at this sort of thing..."

"Yeah, it's okay. I'll, uh, see ya 'round, Ironhide."

He nodded. "Yeah...and when Ratchet gets back, would you ask him to contact me?"

"Yeah."

I turned around and slid down the ladder. I sat on the ground under the table, the top of which curved out from the foot, pulled my knees up to my chest, and rested my head on my arms.

* * *

><p>Ironhide walked out of the med bay, the first ebbings of a premature guilt attacking his conscience. He had a sliver of a conscience, he'd be the first to admit that, but it was relatively strong for a sliver.<p>

He only said he wouldn't _say_ anything. Nobody mentioned anything about comm lines.

**Ironhide to Ratchet.**

* * *

><p>i'm sorry, this is kind of short :(. I don't know how much I like where this is going...but yeah, if you don't like it, I want to know, because i'm already considering deleting this and the last chapter, to redo them, so if you don't want me to do that, I recommend that you say something about it!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guyz!So here's chapter six, i hope you guys like it!

just so u know, im thinking about doing some other story on the side of this for mikaela/ratchet, like a father/daughter theme, so if you have any ides about that, i appreciate requests

_thoughts_

_'song lyrics_

_"cellphone"_

**autobot comm line**

enjoy!

* * *

><p>"He's acting so weird, though! I think he knows..."<p>

_"But you said that your uncle promised he wouldn't say anything... Do you think he woulda?"_

"I don't know, I wouldn't really put it past him to find some dumbass loophole..."

Sarah snorted derisively. _"Your uncle sounds nice."_

"No, he is... He just... He would think that R- my dad should know, and I promised...my dad that I wouldn't have, like, one night stands anymore. You know, with somebody I wasn't in, like, a relationship with, or whatever. And, also, Will is, like, six years older than me." Now that that thought came to mind, I wondered if Ratchet would even realize that by human terms, six years was a relatively large age gap.

_"Well, you **could** date this Will guy, I mean, don't bitch me out, but it sounds to me like you kinda like him. And six years isn't all that much."_

"What? Will? No, we're just friends, I _so_ don't think of him like that!"

_"So, you fucked him because?"_

I sighed. "Point. But I still don't like him like that."

I was on the phone with my old best friend, Maxine (or Max), from high school. We were still pretty tight, but nowadays we only talked over texts and phone calls. I was discussing the slightly pissy attitude Ratchet had had with me over the last few , since she didn't know anything about giant alien robots, Ratchet became my dad, and Ironhide was my uncle, and Will was a friend who worked at the same place as me.

_"Riiiight... Wait, one sec, Jordan's texting me..."_

"Jordan?"

_"Yeah, he's that guy I mentioned to you, you know, the one..."_

"Ah, of course. Tall, dark, and handsome."

_"You know it... YES! He asked me if I want to see a movie! What should I say?"_

"You want to go, right?"

_"YES, OF COURSE I DO!"_

"Damn, calm down. How about, sure?"

_"No, then he'll think I don't like him as much as I do!"_

"Wow...how about that yeah, you'd like that?"

_"THAT'S PERFECT! YOU'RE A GENIUS!"_

"Uh, yeah, it's only the most used acceptance statement in the freakin' US?"

_"Shut up, I'm blonde."_

"I think I was the first to notice that..."

_"I'm mentally sticking my tongue out at you."_

"Well, you aren't mentally powerful."

_"Ditto."_

"Now you've lost me..."

_"And again."_

"Nice, Max."

* * *

><p>I groaned softly in frustration. The damn metal wasn't melting down properly, and I had a feeling it had something to do with the technique I was using. I really didn't want to ask Ratchet for help, though...<p>

Oh, well.

"Uh...Ratchet?", I called out, looking over to wear Ratchet stood by the counter, messing with something.

After a moment, he looked up as well. "What?", he replied, in a slightly annoyed tone.

I drew in a deep breath, trying to stop myself from screaming at him. "You know what?", I snapped, raising my voice slightly. I took another deep breath. _Count to ten, Mikaela. Count to ten. _"Whatever. Just...whatever, never mind."

I turned back to the small flame I had up. I gritted my teeth and pushed the tongs holding the cup back into the flame. I adjusted the heat, making it a little hotter. I didn't need Ratchet's help with this shit. I can do it by myself. If he's gonna be a bitch, I don't need him. _Not right now, not at fucking all._

I heard footsteps as Ratchet approached me. I didn't turn. If he was gonna act like that, than I can do it right back. He's acting like a little kid. So silent treatment, fuck yeah.

I could feel slight heat radiating off of his armor from where he stood behind me. There was a soft mechanical whirring as he knelt down.

"You're using the one centimeter cup. With titanium, you need half of a centimeter." He cycled air through his systems. "Mikaela..."

I set the cup down none to gently, and dropped the tongs with a loud crash. I whirled around to face him. "YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A LITTLE FUCKING KID! YOU ARE BEING A BITCH! IF YOU'RE PISSED AT ME, YOU TELL ME WHY, YOU DON'T PULL THIS SHIT! YOU ARE _MILLIONS_ OF YEARS OLD, WHY DON'T YOU TAKE A TURN FOR THE BETTER AND ACT LIKE IT!"

Ratchet's hand moved to the back of his neck in a very human gesture, that he'd probably picked up from Will, or somebody. Will does that a lot.

"Are you...up for a drive? I'd rather not talk about this here."

I huffed in annoyance. "Fine."

An hour later, we pulled up at a small ridge overlooking a miniscule river. I climbed out of the obnoxiously bright chartreuse hummer that was my guardians alt-form, and walked over to stand at the edge, ignoring Ratchet as he leisurely transformed.

"Mikaela... Ironhide spoke to me about something a few days ago..."

"Wait! _Ironhide?_ That freaking asshole! Oh, I'm gonna kick his ass to the moon and when he comes back and fries me with his cannons I'll come back to life and do it a-fucking-gain!"

He raised his eye ridges. "Well, it wasn't technically speaking, it was on the comm line, but that isn't important. I take it you know what he informed me of?"

I don't really know why, but suddenly everything just came pouring out, all at once. "I'm sooo sorry, Ratchet, we didn't mean to, it just happened, we didn't think about it, it was a complete accident! Please, Ratch, it will _not _happen again."

"It's alright, youngling. I actually wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting. I have been behaving astoundingly immaturely, and I believe I overreacted, somewhat. I am sorry, for that."

I shrugged. "You have nothing to be sorry for.", I replied with a sigh.

Ratchet sat down. I marveled at the prospect of being able to sit down on the wet grass without having to worry about the mud that would get on your jeans. A strange thing to be thinking about right now, but I've never been able to brag about my long attention span, seeing as I don't have one. Mine is comparable to a squirrel.

I smiled slightly. _Fuck the jeans._ I sat down next to Ratchet, and we remained there for hours, watching the sun as it sank below the horizon.

* * *

><p>I was laughing as I sat on the small couch that was crowded against the wall in Will's quarters. So far, it was one of the few moments that was not awkward that day.<p>

As we both grew somber again, the awkward atmosphere reassumed its hold. My eyes searched the room frantically as I tried to find something to talk about. God, this sucked.

Will sighed heavily. I ran a hand through my hair. He looked out the window. I yawned.

"Well, this sucks.", Will muttered.

"Damn right."

"Ratchet pissed at you?"

"Was. Not anymore."

He snorted derisively. "Ironhide almost fried me, swear to God..."

I chuckled. "I'm not surprised. I was going to kick him in the ass, but I decided not to."

"Why?"

"He was the one who told Ratchet."

"Oh."

I sighed. "Well, I should go. Ratchet might need some help cleaning up the med bay."

He nodded. "See ya 'round, then."

I nodded. "Bye."

I headed out the door.

Well, this sucks dick.

I walked to the med bay, lost in thought. I opened the door to the brightly lit room, to find it was ice cold in there. Ratchet, being an Autobot, probably didn't notice. He had a self regulating body temperature. I, however, required some sort of average. You know, something that I wouldn't freeze to death by sitting around with it.

Ratchet was powered down off in the corner, recharging. I narrowed my eyes, now concerned. Ratchet is a workaholic, and the med bay was a mess. Ratchet never recharged while there was _any_ kind of work that could be done, unless there was something wrong that he really, _really_ didn't want to deal with at that moment. In that case, he'd have an excuse. That he can't, because he needs to recharge before he offlines. Always effective.

I sighed. I guess I'd do it.

Twelve hours later, the sun was high in the sky, the med bay was spotless, and I was asleep, on top of a cabinet with the back of my head nearly touching the ceiling.

If you ask me how I got there, I think that a few hours ago, I just kind of found that I didn't have the energy to climb back down, shoved myself up over the edge, and fell asleep. Yes, that sounds accurate.

I didn't wake as Ratchet's systems powered on, nor did I when he began to look around the med bay, wondering how it had gotten so clean.

Nor did I wake when he pulled the ladder from on top of the counter back down to it's original spot by the examination table. I also didn't wake when he failed to notice me on top of the cabinet.

I didn't wake when he suddenly turned back around upon having his scanners pick up a life form. I didn't wake when he activated his rotary saw and did an alpha scan of the area. I didn't wake when he realized it was just me and retracted the saw.

However, I did wake when he poked me harshly in the side.

I let out a soft shriek and fell of the cabinet. However, Ratchet had obviously expected this, because he immediately caught me and rapidly placed me on the examination table, giving me a hefty rush of vertigo.

"God...", I muttered, rubbing my head.

"Why the slag were you up there?", Ratchet asked, sounding slightly amused. His optics, however, were dimmed, but not in the clouded sense that indicated a comm line, but in the faded brightness and color that indicated dark emotions.

I shrugged. "I climbed up there to go to sleep."

"You...are a strange person."

"Isn't everyone?"

"Well, no, not every species can be classified as a people."

"You know what I meant. So what's up?"

"Hmm?", Ratchet asked, avoiding my gaze.

"What's wrong? Somethings fucking with your processors. What?"

"Well, we received intel from Bumblebee. He and his scout team have confirmed that they've used the Hellfire as...a singular spark accelerator...on Megatron..."

I sighed. "Shit."

"And Bee wouldn't stop talking about something to do with a shard of the Cube, something their looking for, apparently, some human girl has it, but Bee didn't know who."

"Oh!"

"What?"

"That's me!"

"WHAT?"

"I forgot about it! That's why Starscream went after Will and I back in Brazil, and that idiot Darkling attacked me. They wanted to know where it was. I'm so sorry, I totally forgot."

"Where did you get it?"

"It had been on Sam's shirt, and he gave it to me, and then we used it to power on Jetfire, and after he left, I noticed it was still on the ground, so I put it back in the little tube thing, and I've had it ever since."

"Mikaela, that is the sort of thing you should have mentioned a very long time ago."

"I didn't think of it."

"For such a smart girl, that was fragging stupid, 'Kaela, I hope you realize that."

"I do. Should I get it?"

"No.", Ratchet stated sarcastically.

"Shut it, I'll be back in a bit."

Ratchet nodded crisply.

* * *

><p>I shut the door to my rooms, locking the door swiftly behind me. The small tube of slightly sooty metal that held the sliver was clasped tightly in my hand.<p>

I walked rapidly towards the med. wing, taking the shorter way that cut around the outside edge of the base. I could feel a tingling sensation that made me incredibly nervous.

See, when a Cybertronian scan sweeps over any conscious life form, all that you feel is a slightly tingling sensation. It's often confused for a shiver, or a chill. I have been injured often enough to now associate that feeling with a scowling Ratchet glaring at me as he stood next to the examination table.

Well, I'm probably just nervous. Or cold.

Yep... Cold in the middle of the desert... What is is, only 90 degrees?

Okay, it's probably nerves. That one makes sense.

I slight sting pierced my thigh. I immediately stopped walking. It was almost like I couldn't keep going.

My eyes searched the area for anything out of the ordinary. In the slightly faded light of dusk, I could see relatively far out into the desert.

However, that was no longer my primary concern. I searched in frustration for the stinging spot on my leg, from which a sweep of numbness was spreading out from, causing involuntary relaxation of muscles as it overtook them.

I groaned softly. It was funny. I wasn't very scared. My foremost emotion was frustration.

I dropped to the ground, twitching slightly. As blackness began to overtake my vision, I wondered if I was dying. Was that poison?

I let out a long breath. As of this moment, I didn't really have the energy to care.

* * *

><p>"This is my fault! I knew what she was retrieving from her quarters, I should have gone with her, slaggit!"<p>

As usual, Optimus remained perfectly calm. "I do not blame you for this. This is a military base, it is natural to assume she would be safe."

Ratchet cycled air through his vents. "She probably took her shortcut. It leads along the outside of the base. I just don't understand why the sentries didn't report anything."

"All of the night sentries are absent, as well. The guard at the entrance point is also. I doubt she noticed."

Ratchet shook his head. "I should have gone with her. Not only have we lost Mikaela, the enemy now has the last piece of the Allspark. I'm sorry, sir."

Optimus gave the medic a measured look. Ratchet's optics were focused on the ground. His shoulders sagged. In the millions of years they'd worked together, Optimus had never seen the mech this upset over anything.

"You've nothing to apologize for, old friend. No one predicted this."

Ratchet looked up, a bitter expression donning his facial plates. His tone also was thick with the same emotion. "Obviously, the fragging 'Cons did."

Optimus paused for a moment, then decided to avoid that topic. "Did you find anything, then?"

"Not much. I just know that a Cybertronian tranquilizer was used, and there were some traces of human blood that preliminary scans determined to match Mikaela's DNA signature."

Optimus looked slightly alarmed. "Cybertronian? Can she survive that?"

Ratchet frowned. "In a miniscule dosage, yes. I am assuming, until further evidence, that she did survive, because if she didn't, I cannot fathom why they would take her body. They could have some incentive, however, to take her alive."

Optimus pressed his lip components together, a gesture similar to a human pursing their lips. "Well, let us hope that she stays as such. You are dismissed."

"Yes, sir."

Ratchet turned and left.

* * *

><p>well, i hope you liked it... i have a few ideas for some other stories to put up, but I will take requests, if anyone wants to place one... reviews are appreciated, even the bad ones... until next time :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys. So i hope u like this, idk how good this is, it might turn out kind of stupid, idk. it also might seem a little rushed, i'm a lil impatient because just as i realized I hadn't saved it for at least a few thousand words, the internet quit and i lost EVERYTHING, god i'm still pissed, but anyway, ill try my best, second time around.

_thoughts_

_'song lyrics'_

_"cellphone"_

**autobot comm line**

enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was dark. I couldn't see, couldn't even feel, but I heard everything around me.<p>

"Is she awake?"

"No, my Lord."

"Has the doctor examined her?"

"Yes, my Lord."

_So repetitive. _"And?"

"She is not permanently damaged, sir. Simply unconscious, as the humans call it."

"_Human. _What a ludicrous name for a species. Call me when she wakes."

"Yes, sir."

I think it was a few hours later when I realized I could open my eyes. There was nobody there. I supposed I should be thankful for that.

As if on cue, heavy footstep sounded outside. The door opened. Blackout entered, followed by Kickback. They took positions on either side of the door.

Their leader entered. He stared down at me with angry, red optics.

"Girl." Megatron addressed me. "What is your designation?"

"Why?"

"Call it curiosity. Answer me."

"Mikaela."

"Nonsensical excuse for a name."

_Says you? _"You asked."

"This is beside the point."

"What is the point, then? Why am I here?"

A small smirk donned his lip components. A his optics took on a glint that I really didn't like. "Curiosity."

I swallowed.

"Also, if you'd like to make this easier on yourself, you might hand over the Cube sliver now, rather than have me take it, which is a process you won't survive."

_They hadn't taken it already?_ I fought back a smirk. I might've known why. With their incredibly large hands, I highly doubted that they'd be able to get it out of the pockets of these skin-tight jeans.

I pulled the tube out.

"Open it."

I clicked it open, dumping the sliver into my hand.

_Oh, shit._

Images, symbols and blurry figures, flashed before my eyes. The sliver began to burn, but I refused to drop it.

A crazy idea crossed my mind. But right now it might be necessary.

I don't know how I knew, but the Hellfire would destroy the sliver if they came in contact. And I could see the tell-tale reddish glint in Megatron's Spark, which was now a little precariously exposed due to a fight, that told me where it was. That did suck. I mean, he was like, super-powerful. Oh, well. Another problem for another day.

I held the sliver up, as if offering it. As Megatron stepped forward even more, I threw it. It must have been a miracle, but it hit its target.

There was a loud sizzle, a grunt of pain from Megatron, and I could have laughed.

"Administer the sedative."

Something crawled up on my shoulder. A painful shot dove into my neck. Everything went black.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, that turned into weeks, I woke up every few hours. I was met with extreme pain, bright lights, loud voices, and the painful prick of another dose of the sedative. This was what Megatron meant by 'curiosity', I guessed.<p>

When I finally actually woke up, it was dark again. I was alone, thankfully.

I stood up. I felt...weird. I felt stronger, leaner, more flexible, and almost as heavy as a feather. I was completely loaded with energy. And, I had another crazy idea.

I knocked on the door. I heard voices conversing in Cybertronian. I caught a few words. I began to freak out.

_How the fuck can I understand them? What did they do to me? Was it the sliver? I held onto it for one hell of a long time...ohshitohshitohshit..._

The door opened. Barricade.

"Is there a problem?"

The next thing I said was probably the line that I am the most proud of in my entire life. It has been in every action movie, swear to God. I had to fight a smile off my face.

I've always wanted to say something like this. I carefully made sure my voice wasn't going to crack, and sounded completely serious.

"There's about to be."

* * *

><p>Will sighed for what must have been the fifteenth time that minute, burying his face in his hands. The computer was on, he was supposed to be tracking the tell-tale radioactive signatures of Decepticons in the Middle East. But he just didn't have the energy to.<p>

With _her_ gone, it didn't matter anymore.

He ran a hand through his hair, pulling out his wallet. He examined a picture.

He'd actually been the one to take it. It wasn't too long after she'd come to NEST. She wore a white tank-top, stained with dirt, or whatever the hell she got on it in Ratchet's med bay. She was beaming at the camera.

Will sighed again. "Where the hell are you, Mikaela?"

He put it away, glancing at the computer screen. Nothing had changed.

_Nothing ever changes. _This war would just go on and on, taking more and more victims. It wasn't even _their_ war!

But he stopped that thought before it had even really formed. It _was_ their war, now. And as of a few weeks ago, it had gotten personal.

A snide voice spoke at the back of his mind, sparking an inner battle.

_Anything that concerns her is 'personal' for you._

_We're just friends._

_That's why you had sex, then?_

_It was an accident._

_You wish it was more than an accident._

Will decided the voice had crossed the line, and proceeded to give it the silent treatment.

He looked around the room boredly. It _was_ very plain. Hardly anything in it except for a desk, cement walls and floor. He sighed. It didn't matter.

_Nothing matters to you unless _she's _got something to do to it._

_...you mean 'with', right? Not 'to'?_

_No. I mean 'to'._

Slightly disgusted, Will decided the voice had once again crossed the line.

The phone rang. Will groaned as he picked it up. It better as hell not be Mearing again...

"Hello?"

"Will? Oh, thank God, Will!"

He fell out of his seat. Literally. "Mikaela?"

"Yes! Ohmygod, I missed you!"

"We all did, my God, where are you?"

"I have no idea. Can you track a pay phone?"

"Yeah...I can..."

"So?"

"Gimme a second. Are you hurt?"

"Uh...I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"I just don't, but I have to see Ratchet _the moment_ I get there. It's really important."

"Why?"

"It just is."

"Are you sure you don't want to see one of our medics...?"

"Yes. Definitely."

"Alright, I have it. I'll be there in half an hour to an hour. Stay right there."

"I will."

"I'll be there soon."

"Bye."

Will hung up slightly regretfully. 'Bye' was one of the words that he hated to hear her say.

_You love her._

_Shut your mouth before I do it for you._

_I _am _you. To do that would be to shut your own mouth for you. And why so defensive?_

_I just wanted to make it clear to myself that it wasn't true._

_Why would you do that? It is._

Will proceeded to ignore the voice. For the third time, the ethereal voice had crossed the line.

* * *

><p>I almost jumped out of the truck, I was so happy to be back home. After a few moments, however, I sort of wished I hadn't.<p>

A thousand confused voices were suddenly surrounding me. I was swept into a hug from Epps, people were shouting, and heavy footsteps indicated a few Autobots were approaching to see what was warranting such an uproar.

Will came around the side of the car. "Hey, hey, back off, she just got back, Jesus." Epps set me down, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Sorry, 'Kaela, just, when I heard you were gone, I realized I never said I was sorry..."

"It's cool, really."

He nodded gratefully. "Thanks." He wandered off.

Bumblebee and Sideswipe were rounding the corner, curious expressions donning both of their face plates.

Bumblebee's optics zoned in on me almost immediately. I had no idea how they did it so fast, but suddenly, both of them were right next to me, Sideswipe excitedly telling me about how he'd thrown a wrench at the back to Ratchet's head, and Bumblebee sweeping me up into a huge hug.

A tear escaped my eye. "I missed you, too, Bee."

He gave me an extra-tight squeeze and gently put me down back next to Will.

"Where's Ratchet?"

Sides rolled his optics. "Where do ya think?"

"Has he been recharging reasonably?"

Bee and Sides exchanged a glance. Bee's radio came to life. "Not exactly.", a young male voice stated.

"Do you know how long it's been since he last did?"

Sides shrugged. "Don't know, less than a cyb...uh...a week."

"Well, I needed to see him anyway."

Bee's radio turned on again. "Leeeeeeeeet's go!" He rapidly turned it back off again as the 'Dora the Explorer' theme song began.

Sides hesitated. "I'd go with, but I can't...I think Ratchet might-"

"Weld your helm to your aft, we've all heard it before." I turned to Will. I hugged him tightly, kissing his slightly stubbly cheek. "Thanks.", I whispered.

His cheeks went scarlet, and I turned and climbed into Bee's hand. As he turned and started towards the medical wing, Jill Valentine's voice came from his speakers. "What did they do to you?"

"I loved that movie!"

In a rare moment, Bee's real voice came through. "Mikaela!"

I sighed. "I don't know. I feel weird, but it's kind of a good weird."

Bee gave a noise that sounded slightly like a cough. "Neither do I. My scanners pick up that something is different, but as a scout, they do not have the option to be as in-depth as to tell what."

I pursed my lips. "Don't hurt yourself."

He nodded. A random singer came through the speakers. "Here..."

He pushed the med bay door open, setting me on the examination table. His radio switched on. "You've got a new...patient." He paused as he switched channels.

Ratchet turned around. "Wha-" He suddenly stopped optics settling on me. "Primus, Mikaela?" He examined me carefully, but I could tell he hadn't done a scan.

"Yep."

A smile broke across his features. He picked me up, similarly to as Bumblebee had done, who was, by the way, leaving at that moment, holding me close to his Spark.

"I'm so sorry, 'Kaela. I should have gone with you."

I fought back tears. "It's not your fault."

He didn't answer, and after a moment or two, placed me back on the table. "Are you hurt?"

"Well..."

His right hand moved to his temple as he did an in-depth scan. He looked shell-shocked. "What the slagging hell...? What in _Primus's name_ did they _do_ to you in there?"

"I don't know. Whats...what's wrong?"

He cycled air through his vents. "You've been infused with a mixture of a Cybertronian metal, and energon. There are a few other chemicals from this planet added in, that's one of the reasons your not dead..."

"_What_?"

"Every cell in your body... Your bones are still their in theory, but every surface is coated in metal. Your blood is still there, by technicality, but every cell is infused with energon. You're heart, and your brain...I can't really explain it. You're like a...hybrid... I've never seen anything like this, this is amazing... But not to you, obviously. I apologize. That was incredibly insensitive." He lowered his optics, looking abashed.

I sighed. "Can it be reversed?"

Ratchet didn't answer for a while. "I..."

I felt tears come into my eyes. "Okay. Okay, that's just great. Perfect."

"Mikaela..." He knelt down so he could look me in the eye. "I will do everything in my power to find away to fix this. I promise."

I nodded. "Thanks, Ratch."

He straightened up again. "How did you get out? For that matter, how did you get here?"

"Well, I got out...oddly...I guess you can thank whoever did this for that."

"How, though? If, obviously, you don't mind..."

"No, I don't... I kind of killed five..."

"So you had a human guard?"

"...Decepticons..."

"_What?_ But you're uninjured! How..._Primus..._"

"Blackout, Barricade, Kickback, and two that I didn't recognize. And then I ran until I hit a city and called Will from a pay phone."

"Frag, thats...amazing..."

I gave him a look.

"Sorry, sorry...It is, though..."

I rolled my eyes. "It was weird, I woke up, feeling kind of like a badass, and then I just knocked on the door, and Barricade asked Kickback something about how 'should I open it?' and it was in Cybertronian, but I _understood _it! I don't know if that's from what they did to me or...that other thing."

His optics narrowed. "_What_ other thing?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing, my aft. What other thing?"

"Well, you know the cube sliver?"

"What happened to that, by the way?"

"I destroyed it... But the thing is...I kind of held onto it for, like, a really long time."

Ratchet groaned. "What the _frag_ did you do that for?"

"Well, Megatron told me to open the tube-thing, so I did, and I grabbed it, and it started burning, but I didn't let go like Sam did, and then I made it burn up in the Hellfire."

"So, they used it on Megatron? Slaggit, that moron needs to...", he trailed off, unable to find the correct wording for what exactly he wanted Megatron to do.

"So, that's the other thing."

Ratchet cycled air through his vents. "You shouldn't have had to do that. Any of that. Just please tell me you weren't conscious when they did..._that_?"

I hesitated. "I wasn't really, every now and then for a few seconds, and they gave me another shot of the sedative."

Ratchet nodded. "Well, I need to make a report. Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...I'll probably be in the rec room."

"Alright."

I jumped down from the med bay table, not really thinking about how badly that may have injured me in the past, landing behind Ratchet, and strolled out of the med bay.

I didn't know it, but behind me, the medic watched me with sad optics.

Ratchet rapped his fingers on the table before turned to also leave the med bay.

_What will become of her?_

* * *

><p>i hope u liked it, i don't know how good this is, but seriously, if something isn't good, I want to know! so thx for reading, rreviews are appreciated.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

hey everyone, sorry if this seems rush, i tried it yesterday, but i accidentally clicked on a different link on the same page and lost EVERYTHING god, i'm still a little pissed, sorry for the wait, I was working on other things.

_thoughts_

_"cellphone"_

**autobot comm line**

enjoy!

* * *

><p>I stretched my shoulders back as I pulled on my favorite pair of boots, they were combat style. I shook my slightly damp hair out of my face and stepped outside, turning towards the medical wing.<p>

I thought I was watching where I was going, but I assumed that this wasn't true, because I ran directly into something warm, and most definitely alive. And human. See, people as smart as I am can tell that it's a human they run into rather than an Autobot. Note the sarcasm.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I was- Um... Hi, Sam."

"Hey, Mikaela."

"Sorry 'bout that, I wasn't watching where I was going..."

He snorted. "It was more my fault, Sideswipe dared me to walk from the rec room to hanger 5 with my eyes closed."

I laughed slightly. "Yeah, they're crazy... You're doing well with that, then?", I asked, adding a touch of sarcasm to my voice.

"I think so, why?"

"Well, you must've turned the wrong way on your way out, because I _just _left my rooms, and ran straight into you, but you aren't all that lost, because I was going towards the med wing."

"Wait, and you'd pass the rec room on the way there?"

"Yeah, and hanger 5 is to the left of the med wing, in the first building on the right."

"Oh, I thought... Damn it, I bet Sides is laughing his ass off right now..."

I smirked. "See ya 'round, Sam."

He smiled in return. "Yeah."

I turned and kept walking, a slight smile still on my lips. I'd missed Sam's sense of direction, or, rather, his lack thereof.

I had an odd feeling. I was not tired, really, I just felt incredibly drained. I hadn't eaten anything that morning, but I wasn't hungry either. I was not tired, I just lacked energy. I was walking slower than was usual for me.

I shrugged it off and ran a hand through my hair, messing it up slightly. I pulled open the front door of the med wing, heading inside. I relished the cool, beautifully air-conditioned air.

The door to the med bay opened in front of me, no, it isn't magic, it's an automatic door. Ratchet was standing next to the table, evidently cleaning up.

"Hey.", I said.

He looked up. "I don't understand."

"What?"

"Hay is a dried plant matter, correct? Why would you say that?"

I suppressed a smile. At least, tried to. "You're telling me you've never heard me or anybody else say that?"

"Why would I have? It is completely random!"

"Ratchet, hey, as in H-E-Y, is a common greeting, in America, at least, I think in England they say something else, I don't know."

"What? That's absurd."

"It's true."

He rolled his optics. "I will never understand the human race."

"It's perfectly understandable. We don't really understand you guys, but we don't entirely understand each other. Men are weird."

"Femmes are odd. It's true by the standards of any race."

"Males are their own separate race! Human men... Well, they aren't even human!"

"I refuse to discuss this with a female."

"Well, I refuse to discuss it with a male."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

Ratchet didn't speak for a moment. His lip components began to twist into a smile. "This is probably one of the most ridiculous conversations I've had since coming to this planet."

"What about that one about the monkey dild-"

"I said one of."

I laughed. "That was a weird moment."

"Please, it was beyond and oddity. I'm ashamed to have partaken in it."

The med bay door opened slowly. Epps's head gradually poked in. After a moment, he sighed in apparent relief. "Sorry, I didn't hear all of that, it sounded a little like you had some sort of sex..."

I glanced back and forth awkwardly. "Um... Is that even possible?"

Ratchet shrugged. "Theoretically... I'm actually not going to go into that."

"_Ew!_ You could've worded that one hell of a lot better!"

"Oh, well, just because you have your slagging mind stuck in the gutter doesn't mean we all do!"

"I bet _you _thought of it, too, you just won't admit it!"

"Well, that's just...absurd."

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!", Epps dramatically reentered the conversation. "Lennox sent me here. There's been some...intrusions, sort of, we think, and we think there might be an attack on base, so get both your asses, or whatever the hell you have there," (that last part was directed at Ratchet),",to hanger 5. For some reason, Sam was already there... Weird kid." He shook his head and turned, glancing back. "Move it!"

Ratchet cycled air through his vents. "Intruder? Primus, they never stop. Come on, I don't want you caught in a crossfire." I was slightly dismayed to find that he was only half-joking.

"Um...okay." I started to walk towards the door of the med bay, only to have Ratchet grab me and pick me up (with no warning!) in his usual fashion. I huffed slightly but didn't comment.

Ratchet, however, noticed. "Don't _even_, Mikaela, I can move a slagging lot faster than you."

"I didn't say anything!"

"You were thinking it."

"You can't read my mind. Or can you?"

Being Ratchet, he took me seriously. "Of course not, I could just tell."

I face-palmed. Ratchet glanced down at me.

"Oh. You were joking."

"Mm-hmm."

Ratchet didn't reply.

"And it's not my fault you're twenty-and-whatever-feet tall. That tends to make you move faster." I muttered under my breath.

Because he was a super-advanced robot and had incredibly acute hearing, it was a miracle that he heard me. Note the sarcasm. "Twenty-four. And five inches."

"Really?" I glanced at him. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, I don't know how it is with you guys, but with human men, it's better-looking if they're taller, so sometimes they lie about it. But the male species is weird."

"Once again, I refuse to talk about that with a femme."

As I opened my mouth to speak, the ground shook, effectively cutting me off. A cloud of smoke went up not too far from where we were. Then another. A missile flew overhead, hitting hangar 7. A Black Hawk flew overhead.

"Well, that's Grindor.", I muttered.

"_Slag. _Mikaela, I need you to _fragging run_ to hangar five, you'll be safer in there. _Please._"

"Even if I was willing to leave you here, I wouldn't. I can help, you know that!"

"'Kaela, you...are unfortunately right. But that doesn't mean you should."

"Please, Ratch, you know I can do this!"

He cycled air through his vents. "Fine. But stay near me, and be_ careful._"

I nodded. "Okay."

There was something coming towards us, and evidently, they were literally tearing apart the med wing to get here. A bunch of what looked like sabot rounds hit it, pretty much destroying it.

Ratchet was pissed, now. He started swearing creatively in Cybertronian, mixing in a few dashes of English curses. I will not repeat it.

I cracked my neck. Whiplash stood about twenty yards from me, Ratchet was facing the other direction.

I nodded to myself. "I got this."

I took a few steps away from Ratchet, hearing the telltale mechanical crashes that said he had his own opponent. I wasn't worried; when Ratchet's gets pissed, which he is, he could probably bring down Primus herself without taking a single hit.

Whiplash laughed. "You think you can take me? You're just a girl. Worse, a human girl."

A different voice yelled from somewhere to my left,"Do _not_ harm her, Whiplash! The doctor has not finished his project!"

Whiplash responded with a harsh glare in the other's direction, giving me my chance. I took a few running steps, then jumped, latching on to his Spark chamber. I pressed both hands on it, delivering a harsh shock. It was the only way you can really fool a Cybertronian defense system. It caused them to think that the spark was in danger from the inside of the chamber, the hold. Therefore, the chamber opened. I didn't hesitate to grab it, ripping it out. I held it in front of me as I jumped away from the falling metal shell, coming into a roll that crushed it to shit.

I turned around. Ratchet was kicking a 'corpse' away from himself. He turned towards me. I almost laughed at the video game-esque image. He was holding the helms of the two 'Cons he'd just totally hammered.

For a medic, he's very good at hand-to-hand.

"Come on. I don't care if you want to anymore, you're coming with me. We need all the slagging help we can get."

The positions were very clearly defensive. Hangar 5 held the wounded soldiers and the civilians, and half of the Autobots were surrounding the building, as well as a small NEST strike team. I didn't recognize any of the NEST guys, but the Autobots were Ironhide, Jolt, Sideswipe, Mudflap, and Skidz. Ratchet approached Ironhide, they conversed briefly, and Ratchet walked back over to me.

"You're staying here, alright? Don't leave the perimeter, if something tries to hit, hit it back, but don't go on the offensive, okay? I'm going with the attack team. Don't get yourself killed."

"Right back at ya." I replied with a nod.

Ratchet straightened up, and headed to the left, where I now could see Optimus and a few other 'Bots.

It went well. It was obvious that either the 'Cons underestimated us, or were doing something, because it was a little too easy, if you catch my drift. I don't understand that saying. I mean, catch my drift? What the hell?

Anyway, at the end of the day, I'd taken down three more Decepticons, and I still laughed everytime I pictured the look on people's faces when I'd torn Ramjet's helm cleanly off. He was the first one I'd killed. And, seeing as only Ratchet and Optimus knew about what had taken place while I was in captivity, _everyone_ was all like 'WTFH?'

Yeah. Imagine Ironhide, with a WTFH expression on his faceplates. Just try.

* * *

><p>this chapter turned out really weird, i think i might have slight writers block, that might be why, so yeah, reviews are appreciated, i'm still a little WTF at what i wrote down here, it just kind of...happened... reviews are appreciated... yeah, thanx 4 reading!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! so heres ch 9, reviews are very appreciated, etc... hope u like it.

_thoughts_

_"Cellphone"_

**autobot comm line**

enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I don't know what the hell's wrong with me! I'm not hungry, food in general makes me slightly nauseous, but I haven't eaten in five freakin' days, and I just woke up from 48 straight hours of sleep, and I have absolutely no energy..."<p>

Ratchet considered this. "Five days? Are you sure you're not hungry? At all?"

"Yes. Every time I try to eat, I just can't make myself do it."

I felt the tell tale tingling sensation of a scan. Ratchet looked confused. "You're not low on any vital nutrients... Well, no nutrients at all, actually..."

I sighed, not replying. Ratchet appeared to be completely lost in thought, occasionally muttering something under his breath and shaking his head. He tapped a wrench lightly on a leg panel.

Suddenly, he looked up, appearing stricken. "_Primus!_"

"What?"

"Energon! That's what it was! You have all your nutrients, you aren't using them! It's the slagging Energon! That's what you're using now. Slag, why didn't I think of that?"

"Energon? Are you...are you sure?"

"Of course I am, when am I not?" He grabbed a random cup, glanced in it, made a face, and just filled an Energon cube.

"What was in that?", I asked.

"No idea. Grease? I don't want to know. Here."

I tentatively took the proffered cube. "What does it taste like?"

"I've never had human food, so I can only say it tastes like low-grade Energon." He shrugged. "It's not bad... An acquired taste, I think..."

I took a hesitant sip. I felt better almost immediately. I could literally feel it flowing through my systems. I also felt a little light-headed. It wasn't a bad taste, it was kind of...bitter, but plain, the only problem was really the slightly slimy feel of it, as if I had to swallow several times to really get it down. I took another swig, then another. My vision was a little blurry.

"Ratch?"

He glanced at me.

"Are you sure this i' low-gra'?"

He grabbed the cube, gave it a hard look, and started laughing.

_Laughing._

"Now, tha's jus' rude."

Still chuckling slightly, he changed a setting, and refilled the cube, handing it back to me. "You'll be normal in an hour or so, save a little bit of a headache. You're too small to handle that stuff." He snorted. "I gave you high-grade..."

"Okay..." I took a sip of the low-grade. "Why are your opti's pink?" I looked Bumblebee. _OMFG! WHEN DID BUMBLEBEE GET HERE?_

I looked at Ratchet, only to find he'd disappeared. "Bum'lebee, I di'n't see you come in here!"

Bumblebee looked around in slight confusion. "Bumblebee isn't here."

"Well, yeah he is, cuz tha's you!"

Bumblebee started laughing. I didn't really know what was funny, but I just laughed along with him because it was kinda funny that he was laughing for no reason. He must be crazy.

* * *

><p>I sat on the couch in the rec-room, glaring at the TV. Ratchet had laughed at me almost the whole time before I sobered up. Apparantly, I'd mistaken him for Bumblebee.<p>

Said Autobot was actually also sitting on the oversized couch. He cycled air through his vents occasionally, but mostly, his optics were glued to the TV screen.

"Is this...Phineas and Ferb?"

Bumblebee looked around in a slightly embarrassed way. His radio clicked on.

"It was just...on, so...I left it."

I raised an eyebrow. "Alright, then."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You seemed...angry."

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe a little bit. Ratchet accidentally gave me high-grade energon instead of low-grade, and I got totally wasted. He laughed his aft off at me."

Bumblebee looked confused. "Energ...on?"

"Oh, I forgot...um...it's complicated. Just something the damn-ass 'Cons did. I need energon, now. Goodbye, McDonald's."

The radio buzzed off, and he asked. "Is that why you give off a Spark signature?" His voice was slightly raspy, and he gave the robotic equivalent of a cough.

"Yeah... They infused me with...something, Ratch told me it was Cybertronian metal, and energon. Every single cell... My bones are hardly there, anymore... My blood is still there 'in theory'."

His optics widened slightly. "Shouldn't energon kill a human?"

I shrugged. "Yeah... I guess it's kind of like Alice, you know from the Resident Evil movies? You seen those?"

He glanced back and forth, from me to the TV. "No." He coughed again. I gave him a sharp look.

"You shouldn't use your voice."

"Haven't used it in years. Gimme a break."

"Your funeral."

"What do you mean, like this Alice person?"

"In those movies, the T-Virus caused massive mutation in anything that it was directly injected to. But with Alice, it bonded with her blood, made her stronger and stuff."

"The slag is the 'T-Virus'?"

I laughed. "It's an infection that turns people into zombies. Here..." I walked over to the DVD cabinet. I knew for a fact that all 4 Resident Evil movies were in there. I popped the first one in the player.

We spent all day in there, just watching Resident Evil.

And although it's an odd time to think of it, in the back of my mind, I wondered what I would've thought if in the beginning of junior year, somebody told me that a month before my 22nd birthday, I'd be sitting on a giant couch with a 17 and a half foot tall alien robot, watching Resident Evil. I think I would've laughed.

A lot has changed.

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open. I sat bolt upright, breathing heavily. I was getting tired of the goddamn nightmares.<p>

I just wanted this to go away. I didn't want the metal, or the Energon, I wanted to be normal again. But it won't go away, because the only procedures Ratchet can think of are on the edge of impossible and would kill me, and possibly him. Though sometimes I think I'd rather be dead than this.

I'll probably never have any kind of boyfriend again. At least, not one that knows who...well, what I am. Which basically means any chance I ever had with Will is gone. Not that I like him, I was just stating a fact.

I'm never gonna be a mother. Can I even have kids now? Somehow, I doubt it. It's a miracle the energon didn't kill me, if it was transmitted to a child, they'd probably burn up from the inside out if they didn't get the particular genome.

And I wouldn't even want to risk that.

I'm never going to have a life. Will I even get older? Will I die? I don't want to live forever. I don't want any of this.

I buried my face in my pillow, tears threatening to spill down my cheeks.

I sat up, grabbing my cellphone from the table next to my bed. I didn't want to be alone right then.

I pressed the number 1, and 'Calling Will Lennox' came up on the screen. It hardly rang once when he picked it up.

* * *

><p>It was nearly three in the morning when Will was pulled out of a half-sleep by his phone ringing almost painfully loudly. His first reaction was to ignore it, but as he grabbed his phone to do just that, he saw who it was from.<p>

_Call From:Mikaela Banes _

He sat up immediately, pressing Send as he shook his head to get rid of the dizziness his inflicted upon himself.

"Hello?"

_"Uh, hey, Will...It's Mikaela."_

"Uh...what's up?"

_"I know it's kind of late, but I was wondering if maybe you could come over? I...need you."_

His heart skipped a beat. "Yeah, sure...I wasn't asleep anyway." Half-lie.

_"Thanks... I hope it's not too much of a problem..."_

"No, it's fine. Seriously." She could never be a problem. Not to him, at least.

_"So, see you in a bit?"_

"Yeah."

He hung up.

_Good time as ever to see how fast I can dress..._

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed, knees tucked up to my chest. I stared with slightly glassy eyes at the door, lost in thought.<p>

A knock sounded. I jumped, even though I'd known it was coming. I got up, opening the door.

"Hey."

I nodded in return, attempting a smile. All I accomplished was a grimace.

"Are you okay? Mikaela?"

"Oh, uh, yeah...I don't know." I sat on the edge of my bed. Will sat next to me.

"What's wrong?"

I exhaled. "Just, this!" I gestured all around me. "Everything! I'm half-fucking-metal, Will! I have liquid energy that should be burning me up from the inside out in my veins instead of blood! 'In theory'! What the hell does that even mean?"

I buried my face in my hands. Will sighed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"And...and Ratchet doesn't think he can fix it. He won't say it to my face, but I can tell. He doesn't know what to do about it... I just..." I sighed, looking up to meet his eyes.

"Just...every now and then, I just kind of feel like I need somebody to tell me it'll all be okay. 'Cause right now, I don't think it will." I felt my eyes brimming with tears.

Will's eyes took on a slightly broken look. He pulled me into a hug. "If I said that, would you even believe me?"

"No... But it's the thought that counts."

He laughed slightly, rubbing circles in my back. "I can't say how everything will turn out, but no matter what happens, it'll always be okay someday, for someone. And with all this shit, you deserve for that someone to be you."

I suppressed a sob. "But, I mean...what guy would ever want to be with me now? I'm not even human anymore."

Will appeared to hesitate. "Well, I would."

I didn't reply for a moment as I ever so slowly processes what he said. My reply came out as an intelligent,"What?"

"I'm just saying, you're still who you were, you're still Mikaela Banes, and you're still... You're still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, on the inside and out. I..."

I don't know what came over me. I must be tired, or something, because otherwise, I don't think I would've done something like this with someone like Will, when I wasn't even sure if that was what he was trying to say.

I sat up straighter, twisting around to straddle him, and kissed him full on the lips.

He was obviously shocked at first. He went completely still. It took about three seconds for him to figure out what was going on, and then it became the hottest kiss I'd ever had.

His hands ran up and down my sides, stopping at my chest. I pressed closer to him, pushing him down on the bed.

Just as I was about step it up, I thought about what happened the last time that had happened. I rolled off of him, panting.

"Let's not...go there again..." I muttered. He nodded agreement.

* * *

><p>It got to be like that. A few hours every day were donated to making out, and a few times, to getting past that. It went on for weeks. We were the object of some downright disgusting jokes (thank you, Epps), but I didn't mind. I was happy.<p>

But after four and a half weeks, we got together like that, but this time, we just talked. After four hours, we came out to get to rations, but when we left his quarters on base, we weren't just friends with benefits anymore. We decided to make it more than that.

So, today, I've come to realize that someday, doesn't always have to _be _someday. If you want your someday, then make someday be today. I'd love to help you with that, but when it comes to that, you have to help yourself. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date.

* * *

><p>so, this was the last chapter, i don't know what made me decide to do that, but I'm going to make a sequel, i don't know how much i liked this chapter, especially that last part, but whatever, reviews are loved, and also, if anyone cares to do so, i can't think of a good title for the sequel, so suggestions are appreciated. i also mentioned in my other story, fragility, that i'm taking oneshot requests, if anyone cares to message me one, that'd be awesome, so thanks for reading! please review!<p> 


End file.
